


The Hollow Planet

by WickedWitchoftheWilds



Series: Project Olympus [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Dreaming, F/M, Fear, Horror, Injury, Monsters, New Planet, Nightmares, Pain, Possible Character Death, Post-Game(s), Psychological Horror, Recovery, Scary, Six years after game events, Whump, celestial beings - Freeform, possible canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds
Summary: Six years after MEA, colonists are trying to find planets untouched by the Scourge. When it seems like the perfect planet is found, the crew is quick to find out that everything is not as it seems when three people go missing. Something old and ancient inhabits the planet and it might be too much for Emma Ryder to take on.





	1. The Disappearance of Katie Howell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the horror piece I've been working on for my MEA series. Please see the tags before reading! If you feel that I am missing a tag then please let me know!

Little Katie Howell was bored. She had just turned six years old a mere week ago. Not that her parents had done much to celebrate it. They were always too busy, too engrossed in their work to do anything other than offer her a half-squished chocolate-flavored nutrition bar and a kiss on the head. Anytime she complained they just reminded her that their work was important. If they weren’t able to get crops started, then colonists wouldn’t be able to come, and people would starve. It meant that she was stuck in the pre-fab for long stretches of time.

It sucked being the only kid here. She had no friends, no one to play with. None of the adults ever really spoke to her. She was always alone. Always stuck inside. There was only so much she could watch on the television. She wanted to go outside and play. She wanted to explore the woods. Every time she had tried, she had been caught and chastised. It was so unfair. Her parents should’ve just left her on the Nexus. At least she had friends there.

Katie set her tablet off to the side. Her legs swung against the couch, the thuds filling the space with sound. The pre-fab was empty. Her parents would be out the field. Katie looked out the window to the large forests just beyond the edge of the camp. Maybe this time she would be successful. There was barely anyone around. Katie gave the pre-fab a cursory look even though she knew it was empty.

She hopped off the couch to find her shoes. Today was the day. She was going to go into the forest and explore. It was so stupid that she wasn’t even allowed to go out. After all, she was six. She wasn’t a baby anymore. Katie tied her shoes, one bunny chasing the other and pulled the loops into a knot. Satisfied with her work she stood up and searched for her rain jacket. Just in case it rained. It rained nearly every day here. But never for long.

She pulled the yellow jacket on and buttoned it up. Checking her omnitool, she noted it was noon. Her parents wouldn’t be home for five more hours. That was all the time she had. It meant she couldn’t go far. Katie went to the kitchenette first to pack her pockets with a couple of water bottles and nutrient bars. She hated the bars. They were grainy and had no taste even though some were flavored. If her parents were able to grow food here, then maybe they wouldn’t have to eat the awful bars anymore.

Katie paused by the door as the doors to the pre-fab opened. The forest was just a couple of hundred steps away from the door. She could do it. It would be fun. It would certainly be better than sitting around here doing nothing. The outside steps were still slick from the morning rain. Katie gripped the rail as she made her way down. There were not adults between her and the forest. Taking her opportunity, she ran right for the tree line.

The trees were huge. From the pre-fab, it had always seemed like they were trying to reach the sky. From inside the forest, it looked like they already had. Thick canopies of leaves made the forest floor darker than she had imagined. Katie walked through the trees, trying to walk to in a straight line so she didn’t lose her way. If she turned to look, she could still see the pre-fab behind her.

Sticks and dead leaves crunched underneath her boots. Katie hopped to avoid large roots that twisted up from the ground. The trees looked the same as the ones she would have seen on Earth. At least, that’s what her father had told her. She was born in Andromeda and was only able to look at pictures of Earth. Her parents always looked sad when they talked about Earth. But every time she asked why they told they would tell her when she was older. They were always keeping things from her. They insisted on treating her like a baby all the time.

Katie ducked below some lower hanging branches. The smaller trees looked different from the larger ones. The larger ones were tall and ancient. But the smaller ones had curving trunks and branches that resembled really long fingers. Katie wondered if her parents had seen these trees. Probably not. They said the forest creeped them out. She didn’t understand why. It just seemed really pretty. She reached up to pull a branch down to meet her. Katie dug her feet into the soil before kicking off and swung from the branch as it bounced while giggling wildly.

But pretty soon she was bored of that too, and she let go of the branch. Katie continued walking, ducking under the branches and jumping over the roots. She made a game of it. How high could she jump? How low could she go?

Katie seemed pretty far in now. She looked down at her omnitool. It read that it was 1:30 pm. Had she really been walking for an hour and a half? It hadn’t felt that long.

Katie sat down on one of the large roots. Reaching into her pockets she produced a squished nutrient bar. She didn’t understand how it was already squished. It hadn’t been in her pocket that long. She ripped the wrapper off the bar and shoved half of it into her mouth. With her free hand, she reached into her other pocket for a bottle of water and held the bottle in her elbow to unscrew the cap. Katie demolished half the bottle to wash down the sludge in her mouth.

When she was finished eating, she shoved the wrapper into the bottle and capped it. She would throw it away at home. Her parents would be angry if she littered. After shoving the bottle back into her pocket, she decided it was time to turn back. The pre-fab should still be at her back. After all, she didn’t think she had gone far.

Katie turned around to head back. Her laughter echoed in the empty forest as she retraced her steps. She couldn’t see the pre-fab, but if she just walked back in the direction she came then she would be fine. The forest floor began to get dark. It wasn’t supposed to get dark for hours yet. Maybe it was different here because the leaves were so thick. Either way, it meant she needed to hurry up and get home.

She walked and walked. The roots in front of her seemed more gnarled than before. It must be a trick of the light. She must be close to the pre-fab by now, but she still couldn’t see it through the dense trees. Had she gone too far in? Katie paused by one of the trees to check her omnitool. It still read the time as 1:30 pm. That wasn’t possible. She had been walking for at least an hour. The stupid thing must be broken.

Was she lost? No, she couldn’t be. She had walked in a straight line. She wasn’t lost. Katie straightened her shoulders, ignored the seed of dread in the pit of her stomach and began walking again. Home was so close. Her parents were close. Maybe they would be waiting for her. They would be mad, but at least she would be safe.

The sound of a stick snapping behind her made her stop.

“Hello?” she shouted.

Maybe her parents had come into the forest to look for her. Maybe she had been gone that long.

Katie turned in a slow circle, her eyes darting to the space between the trees. “Mommy?” she asked the dark spaces.

Something moved to her right, drawing her attention. But she couldn’t see anything. It was just darkness. Had it been that dark before? It seemed to devour the trees. All she could see were shadows. But those weren’t real. Shadows were just tricks of light. That was what mommy had told her. It just meant it was dark. And it meant it was time for Katie to go home.

Another stick snapped, this time to her left. Once again, there was nothing there. Katie’s heart thudded in her chest. Whatever was there, if there was anything there, it wasn’t her mommy. Mommy wouldn’t scare her. Katie backed away from the encroaching darkness.

Something growled, low and guttural, from the dark. It was enough to spur Katie into action. She turned and ran as fast as her little legs would take her. Branches tried to grab her as she ran past. They tore her jacket and scratched her face. Blood welled from the tiny cuts on her hands and face. But she didn’t care. Whatever was out there, it was not going to catch her.

A root latched onto her ankle and sent her tumbling to the ground. Katie cried out, a small pitiful sound that the darkness swallowed up. Her knees struck the maze of hard roots and soil. Hot, fat tears streamed down her face from the pain. Dirt gathered underneath her fingernails as she pushed herself up. Her ankle was no longer trapped by the root, but it hurt so much.

Katie leaned on the tree so she could pull herself up. Her ankle throbbed and screamed as she tried to move it. There was no way she could walk on it. She slumped against the tree. Maybe she could call her parents to come get her. She raised her omnitool to her face and tried to open the interface. It didn’t even bother to open this time. There was no time. No communication. She was cut off. She was lost. Katie sobbed, the hiccupping sounds filling the once quiet forest.

“Poor little Katie Howell,” a voice growled from the shadows.

“Who are you?” she whimpered.

“I am Nothing,” it replied.

“Please go away!”

The voice fell silent. Katie had won. Now she just needed to figure out how to leave. She couldn’t call her parents with the omnitool. And she couldn’t walk with her ankle. There weren’t really any options left, except for her to make herself walk. She just wanted to get home, by whatever means necessary.

Katie used the tree to push herself back up. Her ankle shuddered and throbbed as she put her weight on it. Maybe if she used the trees to pull herself along, it wouldn’t be as bad. However, there were still the spaces in between where she would have nothing to lean on. She would just have to try.

Steady tears streamed down her face as she began to step. Just one foot in front of the other. Katie shuffled until she had reached the end of the tree. It was just five steps to the next one. She could make those five steps. Katie let go of the tree and moved forward. One step down. Pride filled her as she moved closer to the next tree. She was doing it. She could do it. Little Katie Howell was going to get out of this forest, and she was never going to go back in.

Her leg trembled, pain was shooting from her ankle to her knee. But she didn’t stop. It was just two more steps away. Her leg gave way and Katie fell back to the ground in a heap. This couldn’t be happening. She just wanted to go home. Her nails dug into the ground and she pulled herself along the floor. Roots tore at her pants and jacket. It was like they were trying to keep her there. But they wouldn’t.

“Katie?” a familiar voice called her name.

Katie looked up to see her mother emerging from the darkness. Her dark brown eyes darting around until she spotted Katie on the ground. Her auburn hair was pulled away from her face in a bun like it always was. She was even still wearing her field gear with the Initiative logo sewn into the chest. Katie sobbed in sheer relief. They had realized she was missing. Mommy came for her.

“Oh, Katie.” Her mother ran over to her, scooping Katie up in her arms. “Katie, honey, I told you not to go into the forest.” She pulled Katie’s face into the crook of her neck.

Katie breathed deeply expecting her mother’s usual smell of lavender, but her mother didn’t smell like anything. That wasn’t right. Katie pulled away, her mother’s smiling face just inches from hers.

“What’s wrong Katie?” It wasn’t her mother’s voice anymore. Its breath washed over her making her gag. It smelled like rotting meat that had been left in the sun for far too long. Katie only knew that because of the dead animals on Eos. Their stench could stink up an area for days.

Katie needed to get away, but it wasn’t letting her go. It had in her a vise. She still struggled. Her real mother was waiting for her. Would be worried for her. That was enough for Katie to continue to pull against the monster’s grasp.

“I gave you your mother,” it growled. “Was it not real enough for you?”

Katie cried, trying her best to pull away from it. She just wanted to go home. But it wasn’t letting her go. In fact, the more she struggled, the tighter it held her. Its arms were around her torso, pulling tighter and tighter. It was getting harder to breathe. Katie gasped for breath.

It smiled at her, still wearing the face of her mother. The grin grew wider as something cracked within Katie. The pain made her scream. The forest swallowed the sound. Katie didn’t think anyone heard her. No one was coming for her.

The light in her mother’s eyes shone brightly. Her expression grew more excited. Thick drool began to seep from her lips. It dripped onto Katie’s face, falling into her mouth, making her choke. Tighter and tighter it gripped Katie in its arms.

“Don’t worry little Katie Howell. You’ll see your mommy real soon,” it giggled in her face.

It opened its mouth, baring its teeth to her. There were so many. Rows upon rows of jagged teeth filled its mouth. The skin beside its mouth began to split open. It just kept opening wider and wider. Those teeth were going to tear into Katie. It was a monster. A hungry one. And poor Katie Howell walked right into its trap.

Katie screamed one last time.

Alex Howell searched the entire pre-fab, calling her daughter’s name. There was no answer. She had checked the common room, the kitchen, storage room, living space. She had even walked over to the medical building, but no one had seen Katie. At least, not since this morning at breakfast. Alex walked back outside where her husband waited. Brian Howell was not a man that worried easily. But Alex could tell he was worried now.

They had only been planetside for a few weeks. There were still so many things about the planet that they didn’t know yet. Scans only provided so much information. Everything else was up to them. Katie wasn’t supposed to leave the pre-fab area. She knew better than to wander off. Especially into the forest.

The other scientists were around Brian. They were already starting to form teams to look for Katie. It was going to be difficult now that it was starting to get dark. But they all cared for Katie. Alex had reservations about bringing Katie to a new planet, but Brian had promised her that they would be safe. Katie would follow the rules. Alex knew better. Katie was too much like her. Too curious. Too adventurous.

Brian turned to pull Alex into a hug as she got close. “Don’t worry, we’ll find her. I don’t think she got far.”

Alex nodded. “I just want her home safe.” Her voice was watery. Katie could be hurt or lost. She was so young.

“It’s going to be—”

A scream erupted from the usually quiet forest. It twisted Alex’s heart in her chest. She knew. It was Katie. It was her daughter. She looked to Brian. Her usually calm husband. His face was completely white. He looked as shaken as her.

Alex shoved her face in her hands and sobbed.


	2. Teeth

Trees towered over her, reaching towards the sky. Thick canopies of leaves made the forest dark and foreboding. Emma didn’t know where she was or how she got here. The branches of smaller trees snagged at her hair and her clothes. Dead leaves crunched underneath her feet. She walked forward, dodging gnarled roots that reached up from the ground. Emma had no idea where she was going. It felt like something was pulling her along.

There was something deeply unsettling about this place. It was silent. Forests shouldn’t be silent. They’re supposed to be teeming with life. But everything here seemed nonexistent. Someone else might consider it peaceful, but Emma was just unnerved. The forest grew darker the further in she went.

_A flashlight would be handy. _

Emma felt her left hand grow heavy. Looking down, she noticed that her hand was now wrapped around a flashlight. Its light was dim, but it was better than nothing. She swept the light against the forest floor. The action didn’t reveal anything new. She didn’t recognize this place.

Emma ducked underneath a low hanging branch and stopped. There was something in front of her. It was hard to tell what it was. There were so many shadows covering everything. Emma inched closer slowly, feeling the foreboding in her chest grow stronger. Something was wrong. Everything was wrong. Emma used the flashlight to better see what was in front of her.

She froze at the sight. The light was trained on it, wavering slightly as her hand shook. Words could hardly describe what she was looking at. Darkness wrapped around a vibrant yellow. Teeth. So many teeth. A face split open to devour, to consume. And it had noticed her.

It dropped what it was holding. A child dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. She was still alive. But not for long. Not with that thing. The child whimpered, in pain or fear, Emma couldn’t tell if it was one or the other or both. The thing stood, unfolding itself to stand in between the trees. The mouth closed. It looked like a woman, but Emma could tell it was just a mask. It was something else. Something more. The way it looked at her made her heart race. Like it was starving and had just found the perfect meal.

Emma shrunk back. The fear that took hold of her was old and primal. It was the gut instinct screaming at her to run. It told her to abandon the child—she was as good as dead anyway—and make it back to safety. Rational Emma knew safety didn’t exist here. This was its home, its hunting ground. It would just chase her like a hunter chases prey.

It just stared at her, its tongue slithering in and out of its mouth like it was tasting the air. Tasting her fear. Emma trembled underneath its gaze.

“What are you?” she whispered the question, afraid that she would disturb the tenuous peace if she spoke any louder.

It tilted its head to the side. “I am Nothing,” it hissed. “You do not know me. But I know you, little Amara.”

Emma froze. It knew what she was. How was that possible? Her people were so steeped in legend that barely anyone knew who they were. And they didn’t even know the real them. She did.

“I can smell Creation dripping from you,” it snarled, fat droplets of drool falling from its mouth. “And you have the seed! That will feed me for a long time.”

It stepped forward, making Emma take a step back. It was so focused on her now, that it seemed to have forgotten about the child. Emma’s eyes slid to where the child was laying. Scared brown eyes stared back at her. There was no way Emma was letting this thing get her, but she could give the child a chance to escape. Emma just needed to lure it away.

Emma squared her shoulders, adrenaline pumping through her. “You want me? Come get me fucker.” She turned on her heel and ran.

The crashing sounds through the trees behind, let her know that it was giving chase. Hopefully, the child would be able to get away. Or at least hide. There had to be people close by. They might find her. Emma had to believe this would work. Otherwise, she had taunted this thing for nothing.

Emma ducked to dodge branches and hopped to avoid the roots. It seemed like the forest was trying to trap her on purpose. Like it and the monster were working together to take her down. Emma didn’t know if this was a dream or not, but either way, she couldn’t let this thing get her.

The forest seemed to be endless. Emma couldn’t tell if she was finding a way or if she was going further in. Even with her flashlight, it was too dark to tell. There was nothing that could be identified as a marker. Everything just looked the same. The crashing sounds stopped, but Emma didn’t. This thing was clever. It would try to lure her into a false sense of security. Jokes on it. There is only one place she felt secure and it damn sure wasn’t here.

This had to be a dream. Emma wouldn’t be in a place like this without Jaal. There is no way he would’ve allowed her to come alone no matter how much she would have protested. They walked into danger together. And they would walk out together. Always.

Her boot caught the edge of a root and Emma went flying forward. Despite throwing her hands up in front of her to break her fall, she still ate a fair amount of soil. Emma spat the dirt from her mouth and pushed herself up on her knees. She had to keep moving. But when she looked around, she paused. Where was she now?

Patches of dead grass spread out before her, going further and further back until it hit a line of what looked similar to pre-fabs. There was more forest behind the pre-fabs. It looked like an old camp or settlement. It certainly wasn’t new, and it didn’t belong to the Initiative. There was no logo. How old was it? Despite the fact that the clearing had no trees, it was still muted, hazy, and dark. Almost like it wasn’t quite real.

Emma pushed herself the rest of the way up. It was a long shot, but maybe there was something or someone here that could help her. The pre-fabs began to look worse the closer she got. There were giant holes in some, broken window, doors torn apart. Emma stopped. Something bad had happened here. Maybe she should turn around and take her chances in the forest again. Maybe she would actually find a way out the second time.

Noise in one of the pre-fabs made her stop. Logically, she knew someone wasn’t in there. Someone couldn’t be in there. Clearly no one had survived what happened here. But could she really walk away just in case someone had?

Emma let out a string of curses before stomping forward. If it was that thing then she would just run again. But how long would she have to run? If this was a dream, then why wasn’t she waking up? Jaal should have felt her by now. He would’ve been trying to wake her up. What was going on? Was she trapped here? How?

Emma climbed up the rusted steps to the first pre-fab. They creaked under her weight. This door looked like it had been shredded to ribbons. Deeps gouges twisted the few pieces left. Beyond the door it was dark. Not just dark like the forest, but just inky blackness. Emma couldn’t see anything. Not even when she shined her flashlight into the darkness.

“Hello?” she called, hoping no one would answer.

Much to her surprise, and chagrin, there was sniffle deep within the darkness. Was it another child? Or maybe the same one. Although, Emma doubted that she would have made it here before Emma had. Emma knew she shouldn’t go in. Everything in her was telling her that going in was the dumbest decision ever. This place was a giant red flag. But what if it really was a child?

She stepped over the threshold into the darkness. It permeated every inch of the inside. Emma tried to feel if there was anything on the floor with the tip of her boot. But there was nothing so far. No furniture, no trash, and no child. It was just her, standing in the middle of darkness, like a dumbass.

_It’s a trap._

She needed to get the hell out of here. The moment she thought it, the small rectangle of abysmal light disappeared behind. Emma didn’t have to look to know why it had. Her gut clenched in fear. It had her. Emma’s hands began to shake. Hot breath ghosted over her neck. Would it devour her quickly? Or would it take its time? Would she feel its teeth tearing into her?

No. No. No, she couldn’t go out like this. If Emma went down, she was going down fighting. She turned slowly, trying her best to hide the way her hands were shaking. The light bouncing back and forth didn’t help her case.

It had dropped the face from before. Emma had a hard time processing what it was exactly. It’s like she could see it, but what she could see wasn’t translating into something she could understand. It filled the doorway to block her only escape. Neither of them spoke. They just stared each other down waiting for the other to act first. Maybe if Emma feinted in one direction it would move just enough for her to get by. It might not be the best idea, but frankly, it was the only one she had.

Emma did just that and it did move a fraction. A sliver of light made her feel a glimmer of hope that it could work. She could get out of here. But if she had been paying better attention, she would have noticed the way its “mouth” seemed to curve into a smile. It had expected her to move and it was ready.

Tendrils wrapped around her arms and legs. They made Emma lose her balance and fall back into the nothingness. Except it was nothingness now. Emma clearly landed on a metal floor. The impact made her head ache and her ears ring. The blackness was sucked from the room until it rejoined its host. She had been standing in it the entire time. There was no escape from that.

_At least I tried._

“You did,” it answered gleefully. “I haven’t this much fun in ages.” An inky black, and disgustingly wet, tongue slithered from its mouth to touch her cheek.

Emma struggled to pull away, but it had her nearly immobilized. Bile rose in her throat as panic spread throughout her chest. She had to get out, get free. If she didn’t, she was dead. Sobs ripped from her throat while she tried and tried. It waited and waited for her to stop and realize that it was over. But it couldn’t be over. She had to make it back to Jaal. She had to get out of here.

The mass of it covered her entirely. It weighed her down. It almost made her feel like she was…floating. Just encased in its nothingness and suspended in time and space. Those things felt like they didn’t matter anymore, like they didn’t exist, at least not here.

“Don’t worry little Amara,” it cooed. “Just stay still. It will all be over soon.”

Its mouth opened, revealing the rows and rows of sharp teeth. Hot tears dripped down Emma’s face. She wanted to scream, but it felt caught in her throat. But it didn’t make a move to shred her to pieces. Instead, there was something. Something in what she guessed was its throat. At first, she thought it was its tongue, but its tongue was already pressed against her face. Then what could it be?

A claw cupped the lower half of her face. Then the claw became a hand, with fingers, fingers that pressed against her mouth. It wasn’t clear to Emma what it was doing until the noticed the thing coming out of its throat looked like a tube. She tried to clamp her mouth shut. With every last bit of strength she had, she pulled against the hold it had on her arms and legs. There was no fucking way that thing was going in her mouth.

It wasn’t letting her go. No matter how much she fought. She was trapped now. The fingers worked their way into the corners of her mouth to pry her lips apart. Emma cried, trying so hard to keep it from succeeding. With a painful grip on her chin, it managed to pull them apart just a fraction. Just a fraction was all it needed. The tube made quick work of pushing past her teeth to go down her throat. Emma choked and gagged around it. It didn’t taste of anything. It almost felt like there was nothing in her throat, just a pressure that kept it open, kept her from breathing. But she could see it. She knew it existed.

Her stomach filled with ice. She felt so empty. Like it was pulling everything out of her. Everything that made her, her. The emptiness was tinged with a hunger. It chewed at her insides, twisting her up. She was so hungry, so hungry. Nothing would ever sate it. Emma could eat and eat and eat and nothing would ever touch it.

Would Jaal even know what happened to her? However she ended up here, she hoped he wasn’t here as well. She needed him to be safe. And if she was going to die, she was happy that he was the last thing she would think about. The last six years had been indescribable. She was just sad there wouldn’t be six more, and another six, and another. Emma stopped struggling and closed her eyes. She imagined Jaal, pictured him so clearly in her mind it was almost like he was there.

The thing pulled out of her throat. Emma’s eyes flew open and she coughed, gasping for air. It was releasing its hold on her, but why? Why would it do that when it had her?

There was that sliver of light again. A flicker of hope ignited in her chest. Maybe there was still time.

“Emma!” Someone shouted her name outside.

No. That wasn’t just someone.

Jaal shouted her name again. The thing screeched in response. Emma didn’t care. And she didn’t wait. She launched herself from the floor, her fingers scrabbling for the door frame. It reached for her again, but this time when it touched her, it screeched in agony. Emma didn’t know what had changed. She just knew she didn’t have the time to figure it out. Once she grabbed ahold of the doorframe, she pulled herself back outside. Except this time, there were no stairs, no ground. Emma pitched forward into nothingness.

Was this another trap?

Emma woke up screaming. Strong arms wrapped around her torso kept her from falling off the bed. But it wasn’t her bed. Emma was laying on a table in the med bay. Lexi was standing beside the bed, looking bewildered. Jaal was the one that had a hold on her. Scott was standing near the doorway his hair still mussed from sleep.

It was a dream then. But it felt so real. Emma still felt the lingering emptiness and coldness in her belly. This was something more. Emma had been there in some kind of form. And whatever was there could hurt her. The thought terrified her. She wasn’t even physically there, and she still could’ve died. Then why didn’t it kill her?

She sagged back against Jaal’s chest. He didn’t loosen his grip on her. Even he was shaking a little. He must have felt everything she had in the dream. And he couldn’t even do anything to help her. Emma reached up to cover one of his hands with her own.

“What happened?” she asked.

“That’s my question,” Lexi retorted, still looking shaken. “We’ve been trying to wake you for the last ten minutes. You were thrashing, and yelling, and your body temperature dropped briefly.”

Jaal’s face pressed into the crook of Emma’s neck. It was taking him a few minutes to convince himself that she was fine.

“It felt real…” Emma trailed off. She was at a loss when she thought about explaining it. It was just bizarre and terrifying. Like a nightmare. But not even her brain could replicate an experience like that.

“Your gamma waves spiked as well.”

“It was a dream,” Emma spoke more to herself than the others. She was still trying to work it out.

“Dreams don’t do that,” Scott said, shaking his head, his hair falling into his eyes.

“Doctor T’Perro, I recorded the gamma waves.” The interface lit up and the high peaks of her gamma waves showed up on the screen before they separated and became two different waves. “There was a secondary wave that did not come from Emma.”

“How is that possible SAM?” Lexi asked the AI.

“I could not trace the source, but in order to effect Emma, it would have to be in close range,” SAM answered.

“So it's close by…” Lexi mused.

Emma shook her head. “Whatever it was, I will be happy to stay far away from it.”

“Or maybe we should investigate,” Scott said.

“Trust me, Scott. We should stay as far away from that thing as possible.” Emma tried hard to hide the way her throat caught when she said “thing.” Jaal noticed. He always noticed such things. He moved his arms to hold one of her hands in his.

“I have pulled up the scans of the sector. There is a planet nearby. An Initiative team was sent five weeks ago to assess the planet for habitability.” SAM pulled up the information on the interface as they spoke.

Lexi looked over the information. “A planet untouched by the scourge and the kett. Breathable air, viable water. They are testing the soil composition for crops.”

“Have they reported anything strange, SAM?” Scott asked.

“Yes, Ryder. Three people have gone missing in the last week.”

Emma stiffened. So much for her hopes of staying the hell away. Three people? Was one of them…? “Was one of them a child SAM?” Emma asked.

“Yes. The first disappearance was Katie Howell,” –her picture popped on the interface— “two others disappeared during the search for her.”

It was the same girl from her dream. The one that Emma had kept that thing from eating. Well, as much as she hoped she had. For all she knew, it went back and found her. Especially if she was still missing. But how was this possible? She just had this dream, but Katie had disappeared a week ago. Maybe she hadn’t changed a damn thing.

Any one of those people might be alive. Emma wanted to tell Scott to issue an evacuate order for the team members left on that planet. But doing so would surely seal the other’s death if they happened to be alive. Could she do that? No. Of course, she couldn’t. Katie Howell was smiling in her picture, it almost seemed like she was looking right at Emma. If there was a chance Katie was still alive, then they had to go down there and find her.

Emma scrubbed her hand down her face. “Fuck!”


	3. Demeter01

The crew stood around the meeting table. Demeter01 was spinning slowly in front of them. SAM was projecting the planet as well as the visuals of the campsite and the forest beyond it. It seemed the forest took up most of the planet. While there were no large bodies of water like an ocean, there were large lakes dotting the planet. But they still didn’t compare to the size of the forest. The water didn’t even break it up completely. It went around the entire planet.

Emma hated those woods. And she hadn’t even stepped foot in them in person. But she knew what was in there. She really didn’t want to go. Everyone else was determined to pull off a search and rescue. Emma had a feeling that it wouldn’t be that easy. Not if that thing was out there.

Jaal’s hand was on the small of her back. With what she was feeling, he also wasn’t keen on stepping foot on the planet. However, with lives on the line, Scott wouldn’t back down. Emma both loved and hated that about her brother. It meant they ended up in more than their fair share of sticky situations. This was going to be another one of those. Jaal’s thumb pressed into her spine, right above her tailbone. She was stiff from the tension. Unfortunately, that wasn’t going to go away. Emma leaned into him slightly. More than anything, she didn’t want him on the planet.

“When we land Cora and Liam will go with me to talk to the group. We’ll confirm those missing and where they were last seen. With SAM’s projections we can divide up the search area,” Scott said, pulling up the projections so far on the interface. “Emma, Jaal, and Peebee are a team, then Vetra, Drack, and Sara. Gil and Kallo will be staying with the ship. Lexi will stay at the camp on standby and Suvi will stay with her to assist. Any questions?”

“Uh yeah.” Liam raised his hand. “About this thing that Emma saw, what can we expect?”

Emma shrugged. “I don’t really know. But it seemed to know me, at least know that I’m half Amara, and the forest seems to be a hunting grounds of sorts.”

“Big hunting grounds,” Sara commented, gesturing to the holo of the planet.

“It’s going to be drawn to wherever everyone is, but I don’t know how far it can spread,” Emma offered. It wasn’t really enough. Despite nearly being caught by the damn thing, Emma didn’t really know anything. They were going in blind. Emma just hoped it wouldn’t kill any of them. And Emma knew she would be a beacon for it the moment she stepped on the planet. It wanted her. Would she let it have her to save her friends? It wasn’t something she wanted to entertain.

“We’ll be planetside in an hour. I want everyone ready to go. And nobody goes anywhere by themselves,” Scott warned. “I don’t want to lose anyone. The moment we find the missing, or have confirmations of their deaths, we evacuate the camp and put a no travel order on the planet.”

“Has this been approved?” Cora asked.

Scott shook his head. “I’ll ask for forgiveness later.”

That indicated the meeting was over. Scott was prepared to go in and get out and do what was necessary. Being the Pathfinder went far when it came to breaking some rules. Leadership wouldn’t be happy about letting go of a viable planet, and they would take too damn long to make a decision about whether or not to ban travel to the planet. It was better to get people to safety first and then argue about it later.

While in the weapons locker, Emma opted to go with her light armor. Plating would weigh her down too much if she needed to run. And Emma had a feeling that she would need to run. Emma pulled her ponytail off to the side to reach behind her and zip up her suit. But Angaran hands beat her to it. Jaal zipped her suit all the way up before resting his hand on the back of her neck.

“I don’t like this.” He wrapped his other arm around her waist to pull her back against him.

“Yeah, me neither,” she muttered. “But at least we’re not going in blind.”

“That is not reassuring.” His chest rumbled against her back. “It almost had you. I could’ve lost you.”

Emma turned to cup his face in her hands. “Hey, I always make it back to you.” She pressed a small kiss to his mouth. “Always.”

Jaal returned the kiss before pressing his forehead against hers. “I always worry about the time you won’t. We tempt fate so many times.”

“I know. And I know it scares you. But I would never abandon my loves.” Emma closed her eyes. “_Never_.”

“Speaking of,” –he kissed her temple— “we should call before we go planetside. I’m sure we are missed.”

She snorted. “And have to stave off another round of begging.” She sighed. “Maybe we spend too much time away. I feel like I’m missing everything.”

Jaal nodded. “We should discuss it when this is over.” He stepped back to take her hand. “For now, we can settle for a call.”

~

They lingered on the edge of the forest. Scott was still talking to the scientists. The parents looked eerily calm and somewhat stoic. Not at all looking as if their child was lost. Perhaps it was shock. Emma didn’t know how she would react if she was in their predicament. The thought of losing a child was terrifying. Scott was also getting information about the other two missing scientists. Anything that would help the crew locate them if they were still alive.

Emma could feel it in the forest. Coiled tight like it was ready to spring at any moment. It was just waiting. It would watch their movements, learn them, and then try to pick them off. Emma was prepared, but she was worried about the crew. Would they be able to tell if it came out wearing a familiar face?

Her sniper rifle was firmly anchored to her back. In all honesty, she wasn’t sure how well it would work against something like that. If it worked at all. But it was better to be prepared. Maybe it would at least buy them time to get away if it got too close.

The sound of Scott trudging over to the crew made Emma turn towards him. He looked pensive and worried. He held up his left hand so SAM could pull up a holo of the section of forest. Three sections were highlighted.

“SAM is sending each of you a sector to cover. The map may not be entirely accurate since the forest hasn’t been mapped yet, so be careful. Keep comms on at all times, and radio if you see anything. If something seems off or suspicious alert the others and do not proceed alone. I don’t want anyone alone here. Understood?”

A chorus of yes’ rang out around him. Emma was glad they were all taking it seriously. It would be too easy to for them to write off her dream. But none of them did. They split off into their groups. Jaal and Peebee followed her into their sector. Good thing SAM would keep them straight since the forest looked the same no matter how much they walked. Every so often they would call the names of those missing, but they would just echo through the trees.

Minutes passed. Then hours. There were no signs of anyone. Of any life. No animals scampering along the forest floor. Nothing resembling birds. Even vegetation, other than the trees, were almost nonexistent. No flowers, no little grasses, or mosses. Nothing. Just like in her dream. A forest like this should be teeming with life. Where did it all go?

The three of them stopped to eat and drink after three hours of searching. Emma leaned against one of the trees. It felt cold against her back. This particular place seemed familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She probably felt that way since the entire damn forest looked alike.

“This foremth feelth shweird,” Peebee said, her mouth still full of protein bar.

Emma chuckled. “Want to try that again in English?”

Peebee stuck her tongue out before swallowing what was in her mouth. “I said, this forest feels weird. There’s nothing here.”

“It does feel…lifeless,” Jaal added.

Peebee took a sip of water. “It makes me wonder where everything could’ve gone.”

“Maybe there was nothing here in the first place.” Emma didn’t really believe that, but she didn’t want to sit there all day and speculate. It made them sitting ducks.

She stuffed her trash into a pack that crossed over her body. Emma pushed herself off the tree, looking around. It all just looked the same. Her gaze went down towards the forest floor where a flash of yellow caught her eye. Jaal called her name as she broke away to go look at it. Kneeling down, Emma pulled what had caught her attention from a nest of roots. It was a yellow rain jacket. A child’s jacket. Jaal and Peebee stopped behind her.

Emma stood up, looking around to see if there was something else. “Katie!” she shouted, her voice bouncing through the trees.

Jaal and Peebee joined her. But there was no response. Emma realized what seemed familiar about this place. She stepped around the trees until she was across from the bundle of roots. Its where she stood when she first came across Katie. Where she had first seen the creature. That meant if she turned and went in the other direction, she might find that clearing again. A clearing that wasn’t on the map. Maybe it didn’t exist. But maybe it did. And maybe Katie was there.

“I have an idea,” she said, turning to try and retrace her steps.

Jaal and Peebee trusted her enough to just follow. Admittedly, Emma hadn’t paid much attention to her surroundings, but she tried to go with her gut. The path she was following felt right, felt familiar. It had to be close. Emma felt justified when she saw a break in the trees ahead. She sped up, ignoring her teammates shouts for her to slow down. Emma didn’t stop until she stepped into the clearing.

The pre-fabs were there, just like in the dream. Except they looked even more dilapidated in person. Jaal and Peebee broke through the trees behind her and then came to a stop.

“Holy shit,” Peebee gasped. “There’s something here.”

“Who do you think was here?” Jaal asked.

Emma shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe there were people here before, but they’re long gone now.”

They should check the pre-fabs for Katie. Emma went to step forward but stopped mid-step. She remembered what happened in the dream. What if it was another trap? She didn’t want Jaal or Peebee to walk into them.

“Maybe we should call everyone else? I don’t think we should go through these alone.” Emma turned to look at the two.

Peebee shook her head. “It’s just a couple of old buildings.” She walked past Emma towards one of them.

“Peebee!” Emma shouted and jogged after the Asari.

Emma loved Peebee to bits, but she was still just as stubborn and pig-headed today as she was six years ago. Jaal trailed behind them, speaking into his omnitool. At least he agreed with Emma. Whatever this place was, it was a lead. And they should wait for everyone else. Emma pulled in front of Peebee to try and stop her.

“The rest of the crew will be here soon. We should wait,” Emma argued.

“Look I know you’re freaked out by this place, but if there is someone in there, then we shouldn’t wait,” Peebee shot back.

Emma walked backward in front of Peebee because Peebee wouldn’t stop. Finally, Emma put her foot down and came to a stop in front of one of the pre-fabs. The same one that she had been lured into. Peebee sighed in frustration but stopped right in front of Emma.

“What if someone’s hurt Emma,” Peebee asked.

“What if it’s a trap,” Emma countered.

“We should take that chance.”

“I beg to differ!”

The sound of wood creaking came from under their feet. Both of them stopped speaking long enough to look down. Leave it to Emma to not pay attention to where she had stopped. They were standing on a wooden platform. It had been mostly hidden by some dry, brown grasses. The wood sagged under their weight. Who knew how old it was? And how rotted. Her and Peebee froze. Jaal was standing safely off to the side, looking at them in horror. Emma didn’t know what it covered, but she was going to guess it was a hole. Possibly a big one.

“Okay,” Emma whispered. “Here’s what we’re going to do, Jaal you’re closest to Peebee, grab ahold of her.”

“What?” He asked. “I can get both of you.”

“If both of us fall, we’ll pull you down too. Get Peebee off first and then I’ll jump off I have to.”

Jaal stepped forward carefully, avoiding stepping on the wood to reach for Peebee’s arms. He grunted, bearing most of her weight, and helped her walk off without shifting her weight all over the rotten boards. Then it was Emma’s turn. Jaal turned back to reach for her. He was so damn close. But the wood creaked again and then a horrible splitting noise broke the tense silence. The wood fell into the yawning darkness below, and she fell with it. The last thing she heard was Jaal shouting her name.

Emma groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She was laying on her back. There was a small circle of light somewhere up above her. Where was she? Her head throbbed. That’s right. She had fallen, down a hole. Who knew how far down she was? Emma pushed herself up on her elbows, her arms shaking. It seemed pretty far down. And what was she laying on? Her left hand had touched something hard and smooth, while her right hand touched something…wet. And then there was the smell. It smelled like rotting meat, and underneath that, she smelled dirt and decay. It turned her stomach.

She pulled herself up all the way. It was a little too early for her to try and stand up. Emma reached into her pack to feel for the light she had brought. Her hand wrapped around it. Pulling it out, she tried to turn it on and see where she was. Disappointment filled her when the damn thing wouldn’t turn on. Maybe she broke it in the fall?

Emma tilted her head back to look at the light. “Jaal? Peebee?” she shouted, hoping they could hear her.

“Oh, thank the goddess!” Peebee’s voice echoed down to her.

“Emma? Are you alright?” Jaal shouted down to her.

Emma nodded. “Yeah, I don’t think anything’s broken.”

“Can you climb back up?” Peebee asked.

“I don’t know. I can’t see anything. My light is broken.”

“Hold on! I can send one down,” Peebee answered her.

Emma waited a few moments before she saw Peebee’s hand block some of the light. There was another light in Peebee’s hand. Emma waited for her to let it go and then tracked it for as long as she could with the light. Thankfully, there wasn’t much separation between the light and where she was in the dark. Emma caught it easily so she didn’t break another one. Although an argument could be made that it would be Peebee that actually broke it. But Emma was splitting hairs.

Emma clicked on the light and screamed. Now she knew what was wet. It was blood. Blood that was still warm and dripping from two fresh corpses. They had just been killed. It was the two missing scientists. Emma didn’t know because she could distinguish any of their features, but because of the clothes that were still hanging to their bodies by threads, the Initiative logo still visible. Whatever had started eating them, hadn’t finished.

The smooth things underneath Emma were bones. Big bones, little bones, just so many damn bones. At least now she knew why there were no animals in the forest. They were all down here. Perhaps there were also the bones of whoever lived in the old pre-fabs. She was sitting in the middle of a mass grave.

Jaal was shouting down to her, asking if she was okay. It felt like he was yelling at her from another room. It was muted. Emma’s ears began to ring. She needed to get out of here. Before that thing comes and eats her too.

“Get me the hell out of here!” she finally shouted back.

“The crew is coming!” Peebee shouted down. “We’ll get you out of there!”

“Just try and stay calm,” Jaal added.

Yeah, that wasn’t going to happen. She was on that thing's feeding ground. And the bodies were still fresh. It could be close. It could just be within arm’s reach, ready to pounce on her at any moment. The thought made Emma’s breath come out in panicked gasps. She didn’t want to die. She didn’t want to feel the emptiness, the cold, the hunger. Not again. Jaal was talking to her, trying to soothe her, but it wasn’t working.

“Emma, you are hyperventilating,” SAM spoke to her now.

“Yeah, no shit SAM,” she responded. “You would be too if you knew what that thing could do.”

Emma swung the light around the small space. If it didn’t come up the hole, then there had to be something down here. She needed to get eyes on it. The light swept over an entrance to a cave. It was about four feet tall and a few feet wide. Just big enough for that thing to compress and push itself through. That meant there were more caves. How big were they? Did they span the entire planet? She kept the light trained on the cave.

“Emma?” someone new shouted down to her, it sounded like Scott. “Emma, we’ve got a rope. We’re sending it down.”

Emma kept her eyes on the cave entrance until she felt the rope brushing against her shoulder. With shaking hands, she gripped it and began to tie it around her waist. She was barely able to pull it into a tight knot.

“Emma,” a whisper from the cave entrance nearly made her drop her light.

No. There was no whisper. There was nothing there. Emma just needed to start climbing out. A new smell filled the hole. It was salty and briny, like the ocean. There was no way there was a fucking ocean down there. It was trying to trick her. That meant it was too damn close. Emma gripped the rope and used it to walk up the side of the cave. The crew was on the other end trying to pull her up. The light grew closer and closer. If she got out of this damn hole then she was safe enough for the moment. But if she stayed here then it had her.

Jaal was reaching down to her. Keeping one hand on the rope, she clasped his hand. Relief bubbled up within her. She was fine. She was safe. It didn’t get her today. Emma blinked in the light. She was close enough to the top that was able to let go of the rope and sink her fingers into the soil to pull herself up. Everyone looked relieved as she hoisted herself up. Her head and chest were above the edge of the hole. She had made it. Emma laughed in relief.

Something cold coiled around her ankle and yanked. Emma slid back down the hole a few inches. Even Jaal was dragged forward, his hand still wrapped around hers.

“Stop playing Emma,” Scott grunted as he pulled on the rope to pull her out.

It jerked again and Emma cried out. Scott realized she wasn’t playing then. He dropped the rope and threw himself forward to grab her other arm. Cora, Liam, and Peebee still had a hold on the rope. Everyone was pulling, grunting from the effort, but it wasn’t making a difference. It had a tight grip on her, and it wasn’t letting go. Emma felt like she was being pulled apart.

“Please don’t let go,” she pleaded, a sob ripping from her throat. “I don’t want to die.” _I don’t want to feel the cold, the nothing, the emptiness. _

“I’m not going to let you go, Emma,” Jaal promised.

But Emma still felt herself sliding back down the hole. She felt it spreading up from her ankle, warm and wet, until it was wrapped around her thigh. It felt like it was almost covering her entire leg. Emma felt tiny little needle-sized pricks all over her leg. Tiny uncomfortable pricks that grew more and more painful until they were searing knives sinking into her skin. Emma cried out, tears streaming down her face. They weren’t needles. They were teeth. It was biting her. It was _eating_ her. And she couldn’t escape.

“Get out of the way!” Drack came up behind Cora and Liam. He elbowed them to the side so he could lean down and hook his hands underneath Emma’s armpits and pull.

The creature might have had a difficult time against the crew, but it was no match for the strength of a krogan. Drack pulled her until she felt the weight from her leg begin to disappear. A few more tugs and she was free completely. It had let her go.

They pulled her over the edge, breathing heavily from the effort. Drack let her go so Jaal could pull her against his chest. Emma was still crying. It was hard to stop. This was the second time it had gotten too close. It almost had her.

It didn’t come out after her. Emma could feel its presence moving away from her. Now it would go back and hide and wait. Emma’s leg bled and throbbed with pain. The lacerations weren’t healing like they normally would have. She needed to get to the medbay. She needed Lexi. Thankfully, Emma didn’t have to say any of that; she didn’t think words would come easily to right now. Jaal scooped her up in his arms.

“I think we should all leave,” Jaal said, sounding close to giving an order himself while staring down Scott. It was an expression that intended to end any and all arguments to the contrary. And he was right. It wasn’t safe for any of them to go down there.

Scott nodded. “Right. It’s probably going to get dark soon. We should head back for the night.”

Emma drifted in and out of consciousness as they carried her back to the base. SAM was guiding them all down the quickest path back. Lexi was waiting so she could administer care as soon as possible. Emma’s wounds still seeped blood. Not as much as they did at first, but enough to make her feel woozy. A pressure around her leg let her know that someone had tried to wrap them tight enough to stop the bleeding, but it wasn’t working.

Emma was pretty sure she had told the crew about the bodies in the hole. It may not have been entirely coherent, but she was sure they understood what she was rambling about. Scott had asked her about Katie, if Emma had seen her. There had been nothing to indicate that Katie had been in that place. Maybe she had found a place to hide. Or maybe she was dead. Emma was pretty sure she had said that out loud, but she wasn’t sure.

She didn’t fully come to again until she was propped against the shower wall on the Tempest. Jaal was unzipping her suit. He looked worried, scared even, but he managed to give her a pity chuckle at whatever quip had come out of her mouth. Lexi was standing off to the side with a bottle in hand. Emma tried to concentrate to read her lips since she was having trouble with sounds, but it looked like Lexi was saying her leg needed to be cleaned.

Emma looked down at the leg in question. It looked bad. Her leg was covered in punctures, some big and some small. It even looked like some parts of her leg had been chewed. It was grotesque, to say the least. A mix of blood and something black leaked from the wounds. Was it poison? Is that why she was feeling so weird?

Once she was stripped to her undergarments, Jaal turned on the shower and turned the spray down to focus on her leg. The pain pulled Emma back into full consciousness. She grit her teeth to keep the low keening in her throat from escaping. The wounds burned. Lexi stepped into the shower and opened the bottle. Emma didn’t know what was in that bottle, but she had a feeling she was going to hate it.

“You might want to hold her,” Lexi warned Jaal.

Jaal’s arms went around her waist and he shifted his weight to keep her pressed against the shower wall. Lexi slathered a foam all over Emma’s leg. At first it was cool, and Emma wondered why Jaal needed to be holding her, and then it blazed across her skin making her feel like her leg was on fire. Emma bucked, trying to get away from Lexi and her shitty foam, but that’s where Jaal came in. He kept her firmly anchored against the wall so she couldn’t escape. Sure, Emma could get away regardless, but then she would hurt Jaal. And that wouldn’t happen.

Fresh tears spilled down her face. This was bullshit. Emma looked down, which was a mistake. Lexi had to squeeze a few of the wounds until a black sludge came out of them. At this point, Emma was sure she was sobbing. If Jaal’s whispered platitudes in her ear were any indication. Or the fact that he was crying too.

Lexi cleaned her leg more than once. She didn’t stop until the wounds stopped seeping. Only then did she turn the shower off and gently pat Emma’s leg dry with a towel. Emma thought she heard Lexi apologize a few times. But it was so quiet that she wasn’t entirely sure. Jaal picked her up again to carry her from the shower to the med bay with Lexi on their heels. Emma saw the crew waiting in the galley and the hallway. They looked relieved, but also scared. Not that she blamed them.

Jaal set her down on one of the beds in medbay. Emma almost felt like this one should exclusively be hers since she had been here so many damn times in the last few years. She tensed when Lexi began rubbing something else on her leg, but it didn’t make her leg hurt any worse. The entire ordeal had worn her out. She was so tired. Jaal was leaning over her, with his forehead on hers. He didn’t leave her until Lexi asked him to help her wrap Emma’s leg in a bandage. They were careful when they lifted her leg in order to get the bandage wrapped all the way around. Lexi always tried so hard to make sure she didn’t hurt anyone further. But Emma’s leg still ached.

“Would you like something for the pain?” Lexi asked as she was finishing up.

Emma nodded. “Please.” Her throat felt raw and scratchy. She just wanted to sleep, to rest and hopefully when she woke the pain would be duller. It was still so fresh. Just a step away from excruciating. Emma barely felt Lexi swipe the crook of her elbow with rubbing alcohol, but the smell made her nose wrinkle. Nor did she feel the prick of the needle in her arm. But she nearly wept with relief when she felt drowsy.

Jaal was back at her side, her hand firmly tucked in his. “I’m right here, Emma,” he murmured into her ear.

Emma closed her eyes and drifted off.

She wasn’t in the forest this time. There was nothing here at all. The planet she was standing on was barren. It didn’t at all resemble Demeter01. Was she in the same place? Emma turned in a slow circle hoping that there would be something she would recognize. After her third turn a ship materialized in front of her. It wasn’t as large as the Tempest, but it was bigger than a mere shuttle. It looked more like a transport ship than anything else. What was the cargo?

Emma moved towards the ship, intent on finding out. A grip on her shoulder made her stop.

“You shouldn’t be here Emma.”


	4. The In-Between

“You shouldn’t be here Emma.”

The humanoid form of Creation repeated itself, looking at Emma in confusion. It had been a few years since Emma had seen them. Why were they here? And where was here? It looked like Demeter01, but it wasn’t the same planet she remembered.

“Where are we?” Emma asked the entity.

Creation looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. “We’re in the in-between—a space that exists in between dimensions.” They looked around wistfully. “This is also a memory.”

“Yours?”

“Mine. The planet’s. The being that resides here.” Understanding flickered in Creation’s eyes. “I am guessing that’s why you’re here.” Their eyes flickered down to Emma’s leg.

Emma followed their gaze. Tiny black lines spread from some of the puncture marks on her leg. Lexi didn’t get it all. What did that mean? Was this the reason she here? Emma didn’t even know what it was. Maybe it was like poison or some kind of drug. Did it mark her in some way? Was it going to kill her?

She didn’t get a chance to ask. Creation closed the distance between them and knelt in front of Emma. Their fingers traced over the puncture wounds. Emma winced as they opened and the blackness seeped from them. It didn’t run down her leg like a liquid here. Instead, the moment it hit the air it disappeared like it was whisked away. Creation stood, towering over Emma.

“You should leave this place,” they warned.

Emma knew they were talking about the planet and not the in-between. “I can’t. A child may be alive.”

“You cannot beat this, Emma.”

“I’m not trying to. I just want to find the child,” Emma said. She meant it. There was no part of her that wanted to go against whatever was lurking here. She was no match for it. Not when it reduced her to a whimpering child.

Creation heaved a sigh. “Then follow me. Maybe you will learn something that will help you.”

They didn’t wait for her to answer, they just turned towards the ship and began walking. Emma almost had to jog to keep up. Technically, Creation didn’t even need to walk. They could move in and out of the space at will. Emma wondered if they were trying to be accommodating since she didn’t have a corporeal form too.

Creation led her past the ship. It was a little disappointing. Emma was curious about the ship and wanted to explore it and its cargo. Instead, a rock formation began to reveal itself just past the ship. The sight made Emma double take. It hadn’t been there a moment ago. It wasn’t large enough to be considered a mountain. And there was an entrance. A yawning black space that made Emma break out into a sweat. It looked too much like the hole she had fallen in. And Creation was walking right towards it.

As Emma got closer to it, she realizes it isn’t a yawning black hole at all. It’s a door. “Is it me? Or do things change here?”

Creation nodded. “They change to reflect my memories. What I am going to show you is important.”

“So what was a giant gaping hole is now a—”

“A door yes. The door was here the last time I was. But you didn’t know that, so you originally perceived it as emptiness. I am shaping it to reflect my memories so you can now _see_.”

The door opened as Creation got closer to it. Emma was a little more hesitant to enter. While she trusted Creation, she didn’t trust this planet a damn bit. What if it wasn’t real again. She didn’t want to die here. Creation stopped and turned to look at Emma. Their eyebrows drew together as they looked at her. There was a look akin to pity on their face.

“I forget…you are still so young and have much to learn about this universe. I understand you are hesitant.” They walked over and pressed their forefinger to Emma’s sternum. “I wish we had the time for me to waylay your fears, but you are going to have to take that leap, Emma.”

Emma looked beyond Creation into the darkness that laid beyond the door. Sure, it could be a trap. But it could be an answer. Emma really just needed enough information to find the girl and get the hell out of here. If it was a trap, then Jaal would feel her distress. Emma believed he could reach her if it was.

She took a deep breath, in through the nose and out through the mouth, and nodded. “Show me.”

Creation reached for Emma’s hand and Emma allowed them to take it. Emma needed it as she was led through the darkness. Even without light, Creation seemed to know exactly where they were going. Eventually, the ground began to slope downwards. It felt like they were walking deep down to the core of the planet.

There was light, faint and flickering, at the end. They moved towards it. Creation gripped Emma’s hand a little tighter, but only because Emma’s hands began to tremble. Why was she so afraid of this thing? Emma had beaten many things over the years, but this felt unbeatable. It was the first time in a long time that she feared she wouldn’t make it out alive. Or worse, that she would become a hollow husk of a person when it sucked the life out of her.

Creation led her into a large chamber. Something glittered in the rocks above. That’s where the light was coming from. It illuminated a large structure in the middle. There were bars hammered into the rock above and below to form a square. It was a prison. What was it holding? Is that what was on the cargo ship? Creation reached to touch the bars and the cavern exploded in light. It made Emma blink.

Figures filled the cavern. Creation was one of them. The one beside her and then a copy that was opposite of her. It must be the memory one then. They all surrounded the prison. It was no longer empty. Someone was crouched down inside, almost like they were being pushed down into the fetal position by immense pressure.

“You know that I am a holdover from what came before the universe.” Creation said, watching the scene unfold before them.

Emma nodded. She remembered that conversation. And how hard it was to believe it. But it was harder not to believe it when the evidence had been presented to her multiple times.

“There was a universe that existed long before this one, but it was consumed by the Nothing.” Creation’s gaze focused on the being in the prison. “And in the darkness, we were borne from the remnants. It was so cold and empty and…” Creation shook her head like she was trying to shake the memory. “I wanted to create, we all did, together we brought this universe into being—what your people called the Big Bang—and banished the Nothing.”

“And the Nothing—”

“The Nothing still finds ways to break through. Eventually, it might consume this universe too, but that would take an awfully long time,” Creation interrupted her. “And I hope to stop it.”

“Is this,” –Emma gestured to the figure in the prison— “the Nothing.”

“This is Entropy, he was once my friend.” Emma opened her mouth to interrupt, but Creation pressed their finger to Emma’s lips. “Entropy has its place in the Universe, but they became uncontrollable. Sowing dissent for the sake of it. We decided to lock them away.” Creation sighed. “Not one of our better decisions.”

“Why?” Emma asked.

“When we cannot fulfill our purpose, we become hollow and twisted. We begin to collapse in on ourselves.”

“So its sort of like you collapse into a black hole,” Emma said hesitantly.

Creation nodded. “That’s a good analogy.”

“And this relates to the Nothing how?” Emma asked.

“We become empty, and if we are empty then we can be filled…controlled.” The scene in the cavern changed. The beings disappeared. It felt like Emma was standing in the same spot, but time was moving through her and everything was quickly changing. She could see Entropy, shifting and losing his humanoid form until he just became a formless mass. They were something that could change themselves as needed.

“The Nothing can use as a vessel if we become empty. Its purpose is to consume, it is always hungry. The Nothing used Entropy to change the planet's appearance to lure colonists here so it can feed.” Creation turned back to her. “And then you came here, carrying what I had given you, and it would do anything to get you as long as you stay.” Creation cupped Emma’s face in their hands. “I don’t want to ask you to abandon a child to save yourself, but are you sure you want to do this?” They asked.

Emma nodded. “I have to do what I can.”

Creation sighed. “You gave me an incredible gift once Emma. I will return the favor.” They withdrew her hand, closing it tightly into a first before they opened it once more, and in their palm laid a stone. “Carry this with you. It will hide you, briefly. Send your friends into the woods to draw it away from where you are searching. And be quick Emma. Find the child and run.”

Emma took the stone. It was warm and pulsing against her skin. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Creation smiled softly. “Who knows. Maybe you’ll surprise me again.” They pressed their finger to Emma’s forehead. “But now its time to wake up.” They pushed.

Emma felt like she was falling down a hole again. Except for this time she was falling back into her body so she could wake up. Or so she thought. There was no sensation of being settled inside herself and waking from a dream. And when Emma opened her eyes, she wasn’t in the medbay. She was standing in the middle of a long hallway. The only light in the hallway was from the orange emergency lights. It wasn’t the Tempest. Emma wasn’t even sure that it was a ship. But it looked familiar to her.

Unfortunately, Emma wasn’t going to find a way out by just standing there. She picked a direction at random and began walking. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever. She hoped this wasn’t just another nightmare. Emma wasn’t sure how much more she could handle of that. There was a helplessness in a dreaming state that she didn’t feel so strongly in the waking world. She felt too vulnerable here.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a door at the end. _Finally_. She wasn’t sure how long she had been walking. Time barely existed here. There were noises coming from the other side of the door. Emma paused before opening it. Taking a moment, she pressed her ear against the door to listen. If there was something bad in there, she wanted to be prepared to face it. Especially if it meant she could get out of here by doing so.

Harsh vocals met with whimpered cries resounded from the other side of the metal door. It had been a long time since she heard them, but Emma recognized those voices. They were Kett. It seemed impossible. Between the Resistance and the Initiative, any lingering Kett cells in the Heleus cluster had been extinguished. And so far, there had been no word of any reinforcements coming for them. So why were they here? Emma didn’t like them, but she wasn’t afraid of them.

Emma concentrated on the whimpering cries. They sounded so familiar. It was until a voice cried out an anguished “no!” that she realized who they belonged to. She wasn’t afraid of the Kett, of Exaltation, but Jaal was. Then this was Jaal’s nightmare. That thing was in his head now, messing with him. That was a big fucking mistake.

Emma reared back from the door and kicked it as hard as she could. It dented from the force. She was getting in that room. Some stupid door wasn’t going to stand in the way of her getting to Jaal. She was going to get to him. She was going to wake him up. And then she was going to kick that thing’s ass. Emma stuck her fingers into the seam of the door and pushed down until the metal began to warp underneath them. When she had a better grip on the edge of the door, she pulled it back with all of the strength she could muster. Normally, it was much easier to do in reality. But it didn’t want her getting to Jaal. This wasn’t going to stop her.

She grunted from the effort, silently cheering as the door kept opening inch by inch. Jaal’s cries were louder now. They spurred Emma to continue even when her fingers began to feel like jelly. Emma didn’t stop until the door was open halfway. It was just enough space for her to slip through. That was the moment she realized why the hallway looked so familiar to her. It was reminiscent of the kett base on Voeld. And this room was the Exaltation chamber. Jaal was kneeling in the middle of the room, crying into his hands. And it was there. But this time it was wearing the face of the Cardinal. They were surrounded by pods. Emma didn’t have to look closely to know who would be in those pods. His family, the people he loved most is what the Nothing would torture him with. But it wasn’t real. Emma had to wake him.

It shouted at her in the Cardinal’s voice but otherwise didn’t make a move towards her. She supposed it didn’t want to break the dream itself. Maybe it thought it would still win. It clearly underestimated her. That was good.

Emma knelt down in front of Jaal. She touched his hands gently to let him know that she was here. If that wasn’t enough, Emma used her bioelectricity to brush against his. Jaal jerked and dropped his hands from his face.

“Emma?” he whimpered like he couldn’t believe she was here and whole.

“No!” the creature roared behind her, but Emma ignored it. She wouldn’t let it get to Jaal.

“This is a dream Jaal,” she soothed, her hands finding his face. Her thumbs brushed tears from his damp skin. “I need you to wake up.”

Jaal hiccupped. “But they have my family. They have you. They have our—”

“It’s not real. It’s messing with you.” Emma pressed her hands a little harder against his face. He needed to feel how solid she was compared to what existed around them. It would be harder for him to feel how malleable the dreaming world was. “Please wake up for me.”

“You’re ruining it!” It screeched, moving towards them.

Emma wasn’t letting it get close. She would protect Jaal. The creature slammed into her barrier. Emma didn’t even have to think to pull it up. It was almost like the space felt her intentions and filled in the blanks for her. If Emma could manipulate this space now, why couldn’t she do it before? Maybe Jaal made all the difference. Knowing that she could made her feel a little less powerless now. But she still didn’t want to linger. Especially, with it growing angrier about being blocked from getting close to them.

Jaal eyes darted between her and the creature. “This isn’t real,” he muttered.

“It’s not.”

“I’m just dreaming.”

The creature screamed making Emma wince, but she nodded. “Yes.”

Jaal began to flicker and fade. “I need to wake—”

Emma let out a breath when Jaal disappeared. If she had to wager a guess, it meant he had woken up. Then he was safe for now. Her not so much. Emma stood up, the barrier shifting and moving with her. The creature was glaring at her from the other side. It was still wearing the Cardinal’s face.

“You’re going to regret that,” it hissed.

“I don’t think I will,” she retorted.

“He will have to sleep again sometime. And what of the others? Do you think you can keep them all from me?”

“You leave my friends the hell alone!” she shouted.

It chuckled darkly. “I don’t know who to start with. Maybe I’ll take Scott first. A Pathfinder that fails at every turn. He tries and tries, only to doom everyone that relies on him. And when he realizes Alec picked wrong, I will consume him.”

Emma shook her head. “No,” she murmured.

“Or maybe I don’t start there. What about Peebee? How do you think she will feel about being trapped? Maybe I’ll put her in a tiny box and wait until she breaks. Or I can tell Liam that he left his family to die. Maybe his presence could’ve saved them, instead, they died cursing his name.” It giggled before licking the barrier. “Just thinking about it makes me hungry. I could take Kesh or Sid or Gil’s son. I could destroy the Tempest, wreck Suvi’s faith, and reduce Lexi to a mad scientist. Do you think your friends could survive losing what they value most?”

Emma’s voice was wet and shaking now. “Leave them alone.”

“Or maybe I’ll sneak aboard your ship. And you’ll take me to Havarl. Where there is a small pink-skinned, blue-eyed ch—”

“Shut up!” she shouted.

Emma felt a yank around her middle.

The creature seemed to notice it too. “I will consume you little Amara. It’s inevitable.”

The yank was harder this time and Emma felt herself being pulled out of the space. She closed her eyes and let it happen. She didn’t want to be there anymore. This time when Emma woke, she was laying on the medbay bed, blinking rapidly to counter the light that Lexi was shining in her eyes. When Lexi seemed satisfied that Emma was properly awake, she pulled back so Jaal could lean over Emma and press his forehead to hers. Lexi looked away as Jaal pressed a small kiss to the corner of Emma’s mouth.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Emma reached up to touch his cheek. “Thank you for getting me out of there too.”

Lexi let them be like for a minute before clearing her throat. “You bled through your bandages again. I need to change them.”

Jaal moved to the side so he wasn’t in Lexi’s way. It prompted Emma to look down at the bandages herself and she winced. The white fabric wasn’t just stained red with fresh blood, but there was still some of the residual blackness. Emma wondered if that was because Creation had pulled out the rest in the in-between. With careful hands, Lexi unwrapped the soiled bandages from Emma’s leg. All three of them sighed with relief when they saw the wounds were finally beginning to heal. It meant Emma would be fine. Lexi set to work cleaning any that were still open and cleaning any dried blood from her leg.

Emma leaned into Jaal while Lexi worked. “What time is it?” she asked.

“Its 4 am ship time, Emma,” SAM answered.

“Is everyone asleep?”

“Everyone except for you, Jaal, Lexi, and Kallo are sleeping.”

Emma thought back on what the Nothing had been saying to her. What if it went for them now? “SAM, could you wake everyone up?”

“Is it an emergency Emma?” The AI asked.

Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t. Emma didn’t want to take that chance. They could be mad at her later after she knew they were all alright and weren’t being preyed on in their dreams. “Yes SAM. It’s an emergency.”

“Very well, Emma. I will issue a ship-wide wake-up call.”

The ship was silent for a moment before a blaring alarm sounded throughout the whole ship. Emma clapped her hands over her ears. It didn’t stop her from hearing the chorus of “what the fucks?” coming from crew quarters and Scott’s room. They were going to be really mad at her now. But to be fair, she didn’t know that was the ship-wide wake-up call. It went on for a very long minute, even though she could hear Scott shouting at the AI to shut if off more than once. Her ears were stilling ringing when it finally went off.

Two minutes later, Scott stomped into the medbay. Emma would have laughed at the way his hair stood up on one side, or the way his right leg of his pajama bottoms was rucked all the way up to his thigh, if he didn’t already look pissed.

“Why did you sound the alarm Emma?” he asked, sounding like he was trying very hard not to yell.

“Emma indicated there was an emergency,” SAM answered before she could.

“Yes SAM, you already told me that. I’m asking Emma what the emergency was,” Scott growled.

“Were you having a nightmare?” Emma asked.

Lexi quietly resumed wrapping Emma’s leg in a new bandage when the medbay grew silent. Scott was seething, so it was taking him a moment to pull himself together enough to say something.

“You told SAM to sound that alarm, to ask me if I’m having a nightmare?”

“It’s not a difficult question.”

“Yes, I was. But what does that have to with anything?” He was trying so hard not to shout.

“It was trying to prey on everyone’s fears. It can’t do that if you’re awake. I just didn’t want it to hurt you guys.”

Scott’s shoulder dropped and he leaned against the door frame. “I fucking hate this planet,” he groaned.

“Yeah, me too.” Emma nodded. “But I think I have a plan.”


	5. Tripping the Darkness

Normally everyone would be gathering in the meeting room to discuss a plan. However, since the coffee maker was in the galley, they were all squished in there instead. It was one hour until daylight. They had one hour to hammer out a plan. Emma had told them about her dream with Creation. Most people would be speculative, but not the Tempest crew. Traveling with her they had seen many impossible things already, what was one more really? But a dream was all they had. Emma still didn’t know the location of Katie Howell even if she was still alive. She didn’t want to ask the crew to wander in those woods for however long it took her to find out. Yet none of them were willing to leave without finding out. Hence, they had been arguing back and forth for the last hour. Nobody had come up with a reasonable solution. Time was running out. 

Emma was sitting next to Jaal as usual. Her leg was stretched out across an extra chair, as per Lexi’s orders. Almost all of the wounds had healed, but her leg still ached. If Jaal had his way he would carry her all over the damn ship. Emma wasn’t having it. Her pulse pounded behind her eyes. The headache had set in half an hour ago. It was making her even more irritable, and it was why she had stopped offering suggestions. If one more person shot her down before she even got an idea out, she would snap at them. That wouldn’t make anything better. So, for now, she leaned into Jaal’s side and closed her eyes. They continued to bicker.

She couldn’t wait to leave this planet. Get a decent night of sleep again. Go back home, to Havarl. When this was over, she and Jaal were going to have to talk about whether or not they would remain on this ship. It wasn’t going to be an easy conversation, but after this trip, she was more than ready to at least take a break. Maybe it was time.

“Emma?” Scott called her name, making her open her eyes.

“Hmm?” she answered.

He sighed. “I thought you were falling asleep on us.”

She snorted. “Sleep is the last thing I want to do here…” she trailed off. She saw Katie once in the dream world. If Katie was still alive then maybe that’s how Emma could find her. And she had the stone creation had given her to keep her hidden from the Nothing. If the crew distracted it while she looked, she could tell them where to find Katie if she was alive. If she wasn’t, then they could get the other scientists out of here.

Scott waved his hand in front of her face. “Earth to Emma.”

“I have an idea.” She smacked his hand away. “You may or may not like it.”

He groaned. “I hate it when you say that.”

Emma pretended like he didn’t say anything. “If you can go into the woods and distract it, I can sleep and look for Katie Howell.”

“Doesn’t that leave you vulnerable?” Cora asked.

“Normally yes, but Creation gave me something to keep me hidden from it since it wants me. I can use that plus your added distraction.”

“I don’t like it.” Scott griped.

“Neither do I,” Jaal added.

“Do you have a better idea?” Emma asked, knowing full well they didn’t.

Scott sat back and blew out a breath. “How long do you think you will need?”

“It's hard to tell.” Emma shook her head. “Maybe an hour.”

“We don’t have anything else,” Sara said, resting her elbows on the table. “We might as well.”

“Alright. Everyone take an hour, meet in the cargo bay suited up and ready to go. I’ll have everyone grouped by then.” Scott looked at Emma. “Lexi will watch over you in the medbay. I don’t want to take too many chances.”

Emma nodded. “I won’t. I don’t want to be here any longer than we have to be.”

“Good. Me neither.”

“I will stay with Emma,” Jaal declared.

Scott shook his head. “I know you want to, but I need you.”

“If she gets trapped there, I can pull her out,” Jaal argued.

Emma laid her hand on his arm. “I’ll be fine. I have the stone. The more the Nothing will have to focus on, the less he will be able to detect me.”

“I don’t like it,” he grumbled, echoing Scott from earlier.

“I know. But we’ll get this done. And then we’re going home,” she reassured him. “I promise.”

Lexi hovered while Emma got comfortable on the medbay bed. They had decided to give Emma a mild sedative to help her get to sleep, but it wouldn’t keep her asleep for too long. It would give her just enough to confirm whether or not Katie was alive and whatever moves they would need to make from there. As soon as Emma fell asleep, the crew would enter the forest to draw its attention. Everyone was apprehensive. Jaal was in a group with Peebee again. It was just the two of them. Scott broke everyone into groups of two in order to spread them out more. They were to remain in constant contact over the comms, and no one was allowed to wander by themselves. None of the crew argued with him. Thankfully, they were heeding Emma’s warnings about this thing without question. Its why she trusted and cared for them all so much. They actually listened.

Once Emma was comfortable, Lexi swabbed her inner arm with an alcohol swab. The small swath of skin felt cold when the air hit it. Emma winced when the needle entered her arm. The sedative burned slightly when it entered her bloodstream. Her free hand clutched the stone tightly.

“SAM, please monitor all vitals,” Lexi said, cleaning up.

Emma’s vitals flickered to life on the interface attached to the bed. She didn’t have to look at it to know her heart was beating rapidly because of her nerves. While she wasn’t one to doubt Creation, she still was worried about a run-in with the Nothing again. It wasn’t something she wanted to do. Emma’s head began to feel fuzzy.

“Okay Emma, I need you to count down from 100 for me,” Lexi instructed her, pulling a chair over to the bed and sitting beside Emma.

“100…99…98…” Emma felt her eyes grow heavy. “97…96…” Her limbs felt like they were tied to weights. “95…94…”

When Emma opened her eyes once more, the medbay was empty. She doubted Lexi would have left her alone at all. Then Emma was probably asleep, and this was the dream. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. The floor felt solid enough under her feet. Emma unfurled her fingers to make sure she still had the stone. It was warm in her palm. She shoved it into her pant’s pocket and exited the medbay.

She had limited time. Emma didn’t want the crew to be out in the forest for too long. It made them too vulnerable to attack. Her hurried footsteps echoed back to her on the empty ship. While she moved, Emma tried to think about where Katie Howell could be hiding. Perhaps Emma could retrace her steps back to the pre-fabs, and the hole. The thought made Emma feel cold. She didn’t want to go down there. Part of her knew that’s where the Nothing lived. If Katie Howell was still alive, that’s where she would be. Emma knew it. She just wished she didn’t.

Emma stepped off the ship and paused. Everything was dark. She wasn’t above ground. Or at least she didn’t think so. When she turned to get back on the ship, it was gone. _I guess I’m stuck here now. _Her hand grew heavy with the weight of a flashlight. Emma clicked it on to sweep the light over this new area. Except it wasn’t new. It was part of the cave structure Creation had led her though in the in-between. She was on the right track then.

Using the light to guide her, Emma walked down the empty tunnel. When SAM had shown the crew scans of the planet, there hadn’t been a cave structure or cliff faces that were visible. That meant they had to all be underground now. Which would explain the hole. It had to be the only way in or out now, or at least, the only known way. It was a shame there wasn’t more time to map it out. Emma would like a better escape plan should it be necessary. But there was no time for any of that. She was going to have to wing something she definitely shouldn’t.

The ground underneath her began to slope downward. She was going deeper into the planet. The cavern should be close then. Emma hoped Katie was still alive. But if she was in this cavern then that meant Emma would have to wake up and come down here for real. It’s not like she could drag Katie out of the cavern while in a dream. That was the part Emma was dreading the most.

The tunnel widened as an archway loomed before her. That would lead her into the cavern. A faint glow coming from the space beyond the archway confirmed it. Emma quickened her pace to enter the cavern. It was darker now than it was in the in-between. Whatever had glittered in the rock before was dim now. Emma could still see the prison standing in the middle. Well, what was left of it. On one side the bars were bent and twisted apart. That must’ve been where the Nothing had escaped. It made Emma wonder if Creation and the other beings knew that it would escape one day. Maybe they did and considered that it wouldn’t be their problem anymore. And now it was hers.

Emma shined her flashlight all around the cavern. There were pockets of darkness that the light couldn’t touch. Emma didn’t know if there was actually something there, or if it was nothingness. Honestly, she didn’t want to find out.

She walked around the edge of the room. It was so quiet here. Her footsteps didn’t even make any noise against the ground. The space felt like a vacuum. So far Emma wasn’t seeing any signs of Katie. But maybe she could feel it. Hopefully, she wouldn’t draw attention to herself.

Emma closed her eyes. Her powers were sometimes stronger and sharper when she was dreaming. At first, there was nothing. Every reachable space in the cavern felt empty and lifeless. It made Emma’s heart twist in her chest. All this time she had hoped Katie would be alive. That she would be able to save somebody. But there was nothing here. That was it then. It was time to wake up and leave. Condemn this planet and the Nothing to starve. Anger flared in her chest.

That’s when she felt it. A tiny spark, a pulsing thrum of life. It was faint. No wonder Emma had missed it the first time. Emma felt the thread and followed it. Her feet carried her to the other side of the cavern. There was a small hole down towards the floor, one of the dark spaces Emma couldn’t see into with her flashlight. Squatting down to its level, Emma tried to look inside, but she still couldn’t see anything.

Against her better judgment, Emma reached into the hole. Something akin to spiderwebs clung to her fingers. It made Emma withdraw her hand in disgust. Looking down at her hand, she tried to shake all of the black fibers off, but they wrapped around her fingers. This was part of the Nothing. Like some sort of excretion. Emma really hoped it wasn’t shit of some kind. This trip had been bad enough.

Beyond it she could still feel the pull. Cursing under her breath, Emma reached through once again. Swiping against the edge of the hole, she pulled some of the black fibers free and away from the hole. Emma shined her light inside once again and cried in relief. Huddled in a tight ball, was Katie Howell. Somehow, she had survived for this long, but she was waning. There wasn’t much time. Emma had to come for her.

“Hold on a little longer,” Emma urged. “I’m going to come for you.”

Emma blinked in the bright lights of the medbay. Lexi was leaning over her, a frown plastered on her face.

“Are you alright?” Lexi asked.

Emma sat up so fast her head spun. There wasn’t much time. She needed to get to Katie. Lexi tried to reach out and push her back down on the bed, but Emma was faster. She brushed past Lexi to exit the medbay. The Asari was hot on her heels.

“What are you doing Emma?”

Emma climbed the ladder to up to the weapons locker. “I’m getting some gear. I know where Katie Howell is.”

“Shouldn’t you tell the others?” Lexi shouted at her from the bottom of the ladder.

Emma pulled her bodysuit on, trying to be careful of the bandages still wound around her leg. “There’s no time. I need them to keep distracting it. And I don’t want to tip it off.” No armor today. There was no way she would be able to make it through the smaller hole if she did. Emma stuffed the stone into her sports bra before zipping the suit closed. It was the only place it would be secure.

“I don’t feel good about this Emma,” Lexi said, still standing at the bottom of the ladder.

“I know, but it’s the best plan I have right now.” Emma strapped a pistol to her thigh. Although she doubted guns would even work on the Nothing, it made her feel better. She grabbed her boots and exited the locker to slid down the ladder.

Lexi sighed. “I think you should tell them you’re out there. That way they can be better prepared if something goes wrong.”

Emma pulled her boots on. “I’m worried if I go over the comms then it's going to know I’m out there.” She quickly laced them up. There wasn’t much time left for this argument. Emma was going to do what was necessary to get Katie Howell. Then they were going to leave. If the Nothing knew she had stepped off of the ship, then it would hunt her and stop her from doing what she needed. She was sure she was going to get an earful from Scott later. But she would rather ask for forgiveness in this situation.

Lexi followed her to the cargo bay and watched her rifle through a crate to find a flashlight. “I don’t like it, but please at least be careful. You’re taking years off my life, Emma.”

Emma snorted. She knew Lexi was being serious, and she had a point. Emma was always getting hurt in some way. It didn’t help that she was a magnet for trouble. “I’ll do my best Lexi. I want to go home after this.” Emma stood up with a flashlight firmly in her hands. This was it. “As soon as I’m close with Katie, I’ll let everyone know they can come in. I know Katie is weak.” Emma placed the flashlight in her thigh strap.

“I’ll be ready,” Lexi promised. “Just get back here.”

Emma nodded. There was nothing more to say really. Emma turned to exit the ship. This time the forest was enshrouded in a light fog. The Nothing was manipulating the environment to its advantage. Emma hoped the crew would be alright until she got back. They just needed to hold on for a little longer.

She took off running into the forest. There was no need for a map. Emma relied on the tenuous thread to guide her to where she needed to be. It was weak, but just enough. A place that had taken hours to find the other day only took minutes to find today. Emma didn’t know if it was because it was close. Or if it was because she needed to find it and therefore it was found.

The gaping hole greeted her as she broke through the tree line. Emma spied the rope that the crew had used the day before to lift her up, discarded beside it. Good. Then she wouldn’t have to fall in it again. Emma gagged the moment she looked over the side. The smell was worse today. Like someone had been cooking rotten meat and then just left it a damp place. Which is pretty much what had happened.

Emma grabbed the rope to anchor it into the column of the closest pre-fab and then she kicked the rest down the hole. She really hated this. Not just the smell, but the thought of having to go down there once more. But the faster she found Katie, the faster she could get the hell off this planet. Emma crouched down by the edge of the hole and grabbed the rope. Slowly, she descended into the pit. It was taking everything she had not to vomit. The smell clung to her clothes and skin. At this rate, it was never going to wash out. She was going to have to smell this for the rest of her life. Maybe she was being dramatic, but it was a smell that would haunt her.

When she reached the bottom, Emma tugged on the rope to make sure it was still secure. She would need it to get back out. Stuffing her face into the crook of her elbow, Emma unclipped her flashlight from her thigh holster and turned it on. She swept the light over the bottom. Since she knew what she was looking for it didn’t take her long to find the smaller hole. She was going to having to crawl though. Emma knelt down and shined the light through the tunnel. A curse flew from her lips when she realized she couldn’t see the end. Who knew how long it was?

Emma dropped down to her hands and knees, but it didn’t seem like she would even fit that way. At least not without hitting her head constantly. She grimaced as she laid on her stomach. Oh, she was hating this so much. As Emma pulled herself into the tunnel—her belly sliding across the wet earth—she was incredibly thankful that she was wearing a bodysuit. It still felt gross, but at least it wasn’t touching her skin.

It was hard to juggle the flashlight while pulling herself along. That meant the tunnel was filled with darkness and shadows. The musty smell of dirt filled her nostrils, but it was better than the smell of rotting flesh. Emma tried to move quickly. The Nothing was preoccupied for now, but if it decided to come back early it would surely find her here. And she had nowhere to go. Not while her shoulders touched the top of the tunnel and her stomach touched the bottom. It made Emma worry about how she would get Katie back out if Katie was unconscious. Hopefully, she would find another way.

Emma didn’t know how long she had been crawling for. The tunnel stretched out before her, almost like it was never-ending. But it had to have an end. She stopped to take a breath. Using her flashlight, she aimed it in front of her, hoping to see any indication of where it ended. There was still nothing. Just darkness that went on forever. Emma bit back a sob. It always felt like she was so close yet so far. Something had to give.

She closed her eyes and focused on the thread. Katie was at the other end, barely alive, and waiting for her. Emma had to make it to her in time. They all had to get out of here. Taking a deep breath, Emma focused solely on the thread to guide her. She pulled herself through the tunnel while thinking only about Katie Howell. It was the only she was going to remain sane in this damn tunnel.

Minutes passed before Emma finally felt the tunnel begin to widen. She breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn’t have handled crawling on her stomach for much longer. When there was enough room, Emma pulled herself up on her knees. A few more feet later and she was able to finally stand up. She took a moment to survey her surroundings. There were three branching tunnels from where she was. If Emma didn’t have the thread, she wouldn’t know which one to go through. But she couldn’t deny that she was curious about where the other ones lead. Did they go all the way under the planet? Did the Nothing make them? Or had they already existed when the prison was placed in the cavern? Emma didn’t think she would ever find out.

Without sparing any more thoughts, Emma ducked into the third tunnel. It would lead her to the cavern and to Katie. Maybe then she could find the original way out. It would be easier than trying to figure out a way to get Katie through the small tunnel.

The familiar glow of the cavern was finally in sight. It was dimmer here than in the in-between. That was probably due to time. To Emma, it meant that this nightmare was almost over. She ran the plan through over and over in her head. Get Katie, get back to the ship with the crew, evacuate everyone else, and blow this popsicle stand. Scott would be more than happy to slap a no-travel order onto the planet.

Once she entered the cavern, she searched for the gap in the cavern wall. It didn’t take long to find it. And of course, the same black threads were covering the gap here too. Emma didn’t have time to complain about it. Sticking the flashlight in between her teeth, she used both hands to pull at the sticky threads. They wrapped around her fingers and wrists. She shook her hands to try and rid herself of them, but they wouldn’t come off. A groan escaped from her mouth. _Disgusting. _

Emma kept at it until she had cleared enough away. She didn’t stop until she could see Katie’s face peeking out from the gap. Emma’s shoulders sagged in relief and she reached inside to grab Katie underneath the shoulders. The girl didn’t move while Emma dragged her out. Emma removed the flashlight from her mouth and shone it on Katie’s face. Nothing. Katie was out cold. It put a damper on Emma’s “getting out the hell out of here” plan. But at least Katie was alive.

“SAM, patch me through to the comms,” she said, her voice echoing in the empty cavern.

“Of course, Emma,” SAM responded.

It was a few seconds before Emma could hear the static. Before she could even relay that she had found Katie, that she was heading back to the ship, a panicked shout sounded over the comms.

“What the fuck is that thing?”

Emma was pretty sure it was Peebee, but pretty sure it wasn’t just Peebee. Everyone was shouting. The shouts were punctuated by gunshots. The Nothing wasn’t playing with them today. It had come out in full force based on what she heard. Emma could tell them to retreat to safety now, but then she wouldn’t be able to get out with Katie in time. Especially, not through that tunnel. And there was no way she was leaving this child behind in order to escape. There really wasn’t any other option. 

Emma reached into her suit and pulled the stone from her bra. She turned it over in her palm to look at it. There was a small crack in the middle where there hadn’t been one before. Creation had told her it wouldn’t last long. It was just meant to keep her hidden long enough to find Katie and get out. Now that wasn’t going to be possible. Someone was going to have to lure it. It might as well be the person it wanted so badly.

She heard Jaal’s voice over the comms, cursing in English and Shelesh. He was going to get hurt or killed if she didn’t act soon. There was no way she could let that happen. She had to move fast.

With shaky hands, Emma picked Katie back up and tucked her into the gap. “SAM, please note Katie Howell’s location so the crew can find her.”

“What are you going to do Emma?” The AI asked.

“I’m going to get its attention.” Emma placed the stone in Katie’s boot. Now it would keep her hidden until the crew could get to her. Hopefully, the Nothing would be too preoccupied with chasing Emma that the crew could extract Katie with minimal issues. She hoped at least. There weren’t many rules with this.

Without the stone, Emma wasn’t hidden anymore. Emma gripped the flashlight tightly in her hand and retraced her steps back through the cavern. If she could make it chase her through the tunnels, then the crew should have enough time. Emma was having a hard time psyching herself up for this. But every time she heard Jaal shout, her resolve grew stronger. Minutes ticked by. She was surprised it hadn’t noticed her yet, but it gave her enough time to move through the tunnels and move further away from Katie’s location. And then those minutes weren’t long enough. She felt it when it noticed her presence. Its gleeful delight twisted in her guts like a knife.

“Why is it retreating? Where is it going?” Emma heard Scott ask the others.

Emma opened her mouth to answer, but the words didn’t come out. What was she supposed to say? They would all be so angry if they knew what she had done. It would be horrible if that anger was the last thing they felt for her.

“Emma?” Jaal’s voice sounded over the comms. “Emma what did you do?”

“Hey.” She hated how badly her voice was shaking. “I found Katie, she’s alive.”

“Where is she?” Scott asked.

“Where are you?” Sara followed his question with her own.

“SAM is going to send you her location.” Emma didn’t answer their questions. “There’s a tunnel in the hole I fell in yesterday. SAM will be able to guide you through it. You have to get her out.”

“Emma please, what are you doing?” Jaal begged, his voice sounding thick with tears.

“I’m…” Her own voice was watery. “I’m going to lead it away from her and you.” _You have to live. _

“Emma—”

She jumped at the sound of the Nothing crashing through the tunnels on its way to her. “Don’t worry. I’ll lead it away and meet back at the ship.” _Liar_. “I love you Jaal.” She bit back a sob.

It was getting closer. Jaal was pleading in her ear. But there wasn’t time for another plan. There was only this. This was all she could do.

And now she had to run.


	6. Apex Predator

Emma blinked. Havarl sat in the distance ready to welcome her home. She was sitting on her usual couch in the meeting room, her eyes focused on the planet that was coming closer and closer. But it was strange. Emma didn’t remember getting here. The last thing she definitely remembered was running through the tunnels, through the darkness, to getaway. And then…nothing. It was just blank. Had she lost that time somehow?

She tried to think, the recall, anything that had happened. But every time she did there was a sharp pain in her head. Maybe it was bad. Maybe her brain just didn’t want her to remember right now. It must’ve been bad. But she felt okay.

The sound of steps coming up the ramp made her shift her attention from the window. Jaal was coming around the corner, a mug in his hand. She shifted over so he could sit beside her.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, handing her the warm mug.

Emma stared down at the milky coffee. “I’m…a little out of it.” She took a small sip of coffee and grimaced at the way her stomach twisted. Maybe coffee wasn’t a good idea.

“It was a tough mission.” Jaal brushed a few stray tendrils of hair away from her face. His hands were ice cold. “But we’re safe. And we’re going home.”

She cleared her throat. “I can’t wait. I’ve missed her.”

His hand moved from her head to her arm. With a quick jerk, he pulled her into his side. Emma shivered against his skin. Jaal was never this cold. Something didn’t feel right. Something was wro—

They were standing outside of the family home. Emma felt so tired and weak. All she wanted to do was sleep. But there was something she needed to do first, someone she needed to see before she could. The sun was high in the sky. But Emma didn’t feel warm. Sahuna was waiting for them outside. It had been a long time since Sahuna greeted them before they even entered the house. There was no reason to now the Emma and Jaal lived there most of the time.

Emma blinked.

There was no one waiting for them outside. Stars twinkled overhead in the dark sky. Everyone must be inside sleeping then. That meant they would need to be quiet. Emma had no intention of causing a ruckus this late. The door opened for them as it always did. Jaal was oddly silent beside her. When she looked up at him, he had a strange expression on his face. Emma reached for his hand. It was so cold. She hoped he wasn’t getting sick.

“Are you okay?” she asked, keeping her voice low.

Jaal nodded, keeping his eyes forward. Maybe he was just as tired as she was. Some sleep should make them both feel better. A nightmare free sleep to be exact. She squeezed his hand once and let go. It was unnerving how cold to the touch he felt. Perhaps there would be time to slip in a warm shower before bed. It would be relaxing for both of them. But first things first.

The moment they entered the main room, Emma had that strange feeling once more. Sahuna, Teviint, and a few of Jaal’s cousins were sitting in the main room staring at the television. None of them looked up. Emma cleared her throat. Whatever they were watching must have had their attention. Oh well. Jaal stayed behind as Emma veered into the nearest hallway. He could fill them in without Emma.

Emma stopped outside of the children’s room. It was quiet within. The door opened. Tiny points of light gave the room a soft glow. Vetra had found the glow-in-the-dark stars a few years ago. Emma doubted they were cheap, and she was honestly surprised anyone would have brought them from the Milky Way at all. But all the same, she was grateful. Emma crossed the room, careful not to wake Ahvfi and her siblings. Gently, Emma perched on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed. Curled up under the covers was a small child. Shadows played across her pink skin. The white freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks seemed to glow. Vibrant blue hair, Emma’s hair, was pulled back into a careful braid. Sahuna had gotten much better at braiding hair over the last few years.

Emma brushed a wayward strand of hair out of her face. Eyes opened, bright blue eyes that reminded Emma of the ocean stared up at her. Emma remembered how happy she had been when the child had Jaal’s eyes instead of hers.

“Mommy?” her daughter whispered, voice thick from sleep.

Emma pressed a finger to her lips and winked. She kicked off her boots as quietly as possible and shifted so she could lay down on the bed. The moment she laid down her arms were filled. Emma pressed her nose into her daughter’s hair. The smell of citrus, paripo mostly, made her smile. She had missed this smell. She had missed this comforting weight in her arms. With her eyes half-closed, Emma leaned forward to press a kiss to her daughter’s forehead. It was freezing. Why was everyone so cold? Was it Emma? Was she the one who was sick?

Emma cleared her throat.

Something didn’t feel right. This whole time something had felt wrong and Emma had ignored it. But she couldn’t. It was like something was in the back of her mind trying to claw its way out. Emma didn’t even remember leaving Demeter01. Hell, she didn’t even remember getting out of the caves. But here she was safe at home. Except she didn’t feel safe at all.

“Mommy?” her daughter’s voice was scratchy. “What’s wrong?”

Emma looked down and stifled a scream. She didn’t know what she was holding, but it wasn’t her daughter. Black eyes stared up at her. Emma tried to push herself away. Black, sticky threads wrapped around her arms to keep her from moving. Emma was pushed onto her back. The thing perched on her chest, a jagged mouth opening wide to reveal rows of sharp teeth.

_No!_

Emma didn’t remember leaving Demeter01 because she never did. This all felt wrong because it wasn’t real. Emma was stuck in the dreaming world, in a nightmare. Who knows how many times it had recycled itself? Making her believe she had escaped to safety before destroying that belief. Maybe she could wake herself up. No. There was no maybe about it. She was dead if she didn’t wake herself up.

Emma closed her eyes and thought of anything else. Anything that anchored her to reality. She wasn’t really on Havarl, but she wanted to be. Emma thought about when she would actually be able to curl up with her daughter in her arms. She thought about Jaal who was probably panicking, angry with himself and her, trying to find her. If she didn’t wake up, then he might die. They all would. Everyone she loved and cared about the Tempest might be as good as dead. Emma gnashed her teeth together.

_Wake up. _

She couldn’t move with this thing on her. It was like all of her strength had been sapped. Emma curled her hands into fists. Her nails cut into her skin. Sharp pain shot up into her wrist. Good, she could feel pain. Maybe that could help her. She dug her nails in deeper and deeper. Blood welled from the crescent moon shaped cuts in her palms. Emma focused on the pain. That was real.

_Wake up!_

Emma thought of Jaal. She thought about his smile and his laugh. She thought about the way he kissed her. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she thought of the last few years of their life together. So many good memories that would be tainted if she died. They had fought so hard to be together. It would be unfair for her to die here. She didn’t want to leave her daughter without a mother.

_Wake up!_

She wouldn’t.

_Wake up!_

She wasn’t dying here.

_Wake up!_

Emma opened her eyes, sputtering and coughing. Something was stuck in her throat. She gagged around it. Emma uncurled her fists to reach it, but thick tendrils were wrapped around her wrists. Fresh blood dripped from her fingertips. There weren’t just tendrils wrapped around her wrists, but around her ankles as well. The hard rock floor was moving underneath her. No, she was the one moving. She was being dragged down a tunnel. The skin underneath her cheek was raw and throbbing. Her bodysuit was torn in some places around her stomach, thighs, legs, and arms. Every bit of skin that was in contact with the ground was bleeding. It had been scraped raw.

She tried to scream to no avail. There was no way she could with the thing stuck down her throat. Emma resorted to kicking her feet. Trying hard to hit the Nothing. None of her hits connected. In fact, it laughed at her.

“You’re a fighter. I’ll give you that.”

Emma felt herself being lifted. In a jerky movement, she was tossed. The metal bars of the prison slammed into her back. She slid down until she was sitting on the ground. If it wasn’t for the tendrils still wrapped around her wrists to hold her up, she would’ve slumped over. The Nothing loomed over her, its shape nothing more than a twisted black mass. Emma couldn’t discern where it began and where it ended.

“It will be better for you if you stop fighting.”

Emma couldn’t speak, but she could fight in her own way. Her teeth sank into the tendril that was shoved down her throat. The Nothing roared at her, but the tendril didn’t retreat much to her dismay. Using his leverage over her, he slammed her head back into the bars. Pain exploded behind her eyes.

“I’m really going to enjoy hurting you,” it growled.

It was bullshit that she was robbed of all sarcasm at this point. She couldn’t even insult the Nothing before it consumed her. Would be nice if she could at least have that. If anyone deserved to talk shit to the bitter end, it was her. Emma felt light-headed now. But she didn’t want to go back under. She didn’t want to go back to sleep. She couldn’t do anything but let it happen if she did.

“Emma!”

A muffled sob tore from her when she heard her name being yelled through the tunnels. A mixture of hope and dread filled her. She wanted them to come for her, but she didn’t want them to die trying to save her. And they would. That’s what her family would do. She couldn’t even warn them away.

The Nothing growled in anger. “We aren’t done yet.” It slammed her back into the bars once more.

The last thing she felt was the hopelessness of it all.

~

“I love you Jaal,” her voice crackled through the comms. She might be able to fool anyone else, but he could hear the fear in her voice.

“Emma?” he called her name, but there was no response. The comms on her end cut off. Jaal didn’t know if she had done it on purpose, or if—

He refused to entertain that thought. Jaal knew Emma. He knew how much she fought, how much she would fight to survive and make it back to them. Unfortunately, he also knew how willing she was to sacrifice her own safety to help others. It’s what worried him the most about this situation. She would allow herself to be injured if it meant someone else made it out alive. Jaal both loved and hated it. Almost every mission felt like a life and death circumstance if Emma was involved. It was tiring. If Emma was wanting to stay on Havarl for a while, then he was in favor. But first, he had to get to her.

“SAM what was Emma’s last location?” Scott asked.

“Emma is currently moving through the tunnels. However, I do have a lock on Katie Howell’s location.” The AI was running interference for Emma again. She must have instructed SAM to only give Katie’s location. It frustrated Jaal. Yes, he wanted to save the child. But he really wanted to get his wife to safety. She was the most at risk here.

And what worried him the most, was that he couldn’t feel her. Normally, he would be able to feel her from anywhere. Their bond let him know when she was hurt or scared, anything. Ever since they had stepped foot on this planet Jaal had a hard time attuning with her. The presence on this planet was interfering with them. That made him angry.

“I have Katie’s location,” Scott interrupted Jaal’s thoughts. “Emma has to be near there.”

“What are you thinking?” Cora asked.

Scott sighed. “I don’t think we should all go down there. Cora, I want you to take Drack and Liam back to the camp. Get the scientists ready to evacuate. Gil and Vetra, I want you back on the Tempest and make sure we are ready to get the hell out of here.” He pointed to the few remaining. “Sara, Jaal, and Peebee are with me. As soon as you hear us coming back with Emma and Katie, you need to be ready to book it. We’re going to piss that thing off.”

Cora nodded. “Understood.”

Jaal, Sara, and Peebee crowded around Scott while he looked at the map of Demeter01. “This map is fucking useless if she’s underground,” he spat.

“Ryder, Emma entered the tunnel system through the pit found yesterday. I can guide you through them, but unfortunately, it is very small. Even Emma had difficulty traversing the initial tunnel,” SAM offered the information, but it wasn’t as useful as they hoped.

“Fuck!” Scott swore.

“SAM, is there any other way in?” Sara asked.

“Using the tunnels Emma navigated, I could estimate where they lead and perhaps where another entrance might be found.”

Scott ran his fingers through his hair, tousling it. “How long will that take?”

“I can calculate the estimations in five minutes. However, they may not be entirely accurate, and trial and error may take much longer.”

“That will take too long,” Jaal growled, the frustration evident in the timbre of his voice.

“I know, I know,” Scott mirrored Jaal’s frustration.

Jaal began to pace. Why would she do this? That was a dumb question, she was always doing this. He was just angry that he couldn’t feel her. And if he couldn’t feel her then he couldn’t find her. Emma was strong, powerful, and he had seen what she could do. But she was no match for this creature, and no match for this planet. Ever since they had come here, she had been different. He didn’t think she had even used her powers once. It’s like everything about this place reverted her into the old Emma. The Emma that wasn’t sure of herself or what she could do. It successfully played on her fears.

This place could actually kill her, and it scared him. And now he couldn’t even get to her. His eyes darted around, looking through the gaps in the trees like he could somehow discern which direction they should go. There were no signs, no feeling, nothing to guide him. Everything here was just stagnant.

A flash of light in the corner of his eyes made him stop. He looked in the direction it came from and stopped. It had been years since he had last seen them, but there was no mistaking the ethereal form of Creation. They didn’t look entirely solid. It was almost like they were a projection. Creation’s eyes met his and they nodded in acknowledgment. They lifted their hand and gestured for him.

Jaal sucked in a breath. “Scott?”

Scott looked up, a question on the tip of his tongue that died when he followed Jaal’s gaze. “Is that—”

“Yes,” Jaal answered before Scott finished. “I think they want us to follow.”

“Can we trust that? It’s not that thing messing with us?” Peebee asked.

Jaal nodded. “I think so, besides the creature is distracted by Emma.”

“Then we follow,” Scott said, determination creeping into his voice and posture.

Nobody argued further. The four of them followed Creation. They were always a few steps ahead of the group. They weaved through the trees like they had been here before, and they knew exactly where they were going. Maybe they had been. Emma had said she had seen them in a dream but had been vague about most of the details. To be fair, in between formulating the pain and putting it into action, there hadn’t been a lot of time for her to go into detail. And he hadn’t asked. He had just been so happy that she woke up at all. Being on this planet has been harrowing. And hell on his nerves.

Jaal didn’t know how long they had followed Creation. It didn’t feel like long, especially since they knew where they were going. A rock face loomed ahead, hidden cleverly by a patch of trees. Jaal didn’t even think it was on the map of Demeter01. Perhaps the creature somehow kept it hidden. And if it kept it hidden, then it was important.

Creation stopped and pointed at a foliage-covered portion of the rock. Jaal didn’t waste any time stepping forward and grasping at the vines with his fingers. With a hefty tug, he ripped the vines away to reveal…

“It’s a door!” Scott gaped.

“It’s rusted to all hell, but it’s a way down,” Sara remarked. “Now how do we get it open.”

Scott stepped up beside Jaal and wiped the grime away from what looked like a lock pad. “SAM, is there any way to interface with this door?”

“I can try Ryder, but I would consider alternative ways to do so in case I am not successful,” The AI answered.

Jaal turned to thank Creation, but they were gone. Perhaps they would know he was grateful. They showed him a way to get to Emma, a way for all of them to do so. There might be a fighting chance now. They just had to get the door open.

“Emma would be perfect for this,” Sara murmured.

“We’ll get to her,” Scott reassured, sharing a look with his twin. “She’s a fighter, that’s never changed.”

Five agonizing minutes dragged by in which they waited for SAM. Jaal was ready to give up the hope that SAM would be able to open the door until the lock pad lit up. The four of them let out a breath all at once. It would be much faster to have SAM open the door than for them to try and force it. Another five minutes and the lock pad flashed from red to green. The high-pitched sound of grinding metal made them all wince. Peebee covered her ears.

The door opened inch by inch, rust falling from the door in clouds of dust. Jaal’s heart hammered in his chest as the darkness stretched beyond the door. Disappointment filled him when the door ground to a halt just before the halfway mark. It would fit the others, but not him. He had to get down there.

Scott walked through the gap first, eyeing it and then turning to look at Jaal. There was a moment where Jaal feared that Scott would tell him to stay behind, that they would find Emma without him and bring her. That moment was short-lived. Scott threw his weight against the door and pushed. It didn’t move. Sara jogged forward to join him. Her slender fingers curled right underneath Scott’s and she pushed with all her might. Jaal thought it might be futile. There was just no way the two of them could do it. He was wrong. Together they pushed the door open by inches and inches until it was open just enough to fit him.

“Thank you,” he said.

Scott nodded. “There’s no way I’d tell you to stay behind, not when it concerns Emma.”

Sara and Scott were the first to walk into the darkness. Jaal was next and Peebee followed him. The moment they were inside Scott clicked the light that was attached to his suit on. The darkness was still murky, but they could at least sort of see where they were going now. The ground began to slope down the further in they went. At least they knew they were going in the right direction—down.

“Can you give me a read on Emma’s location?” Scott asked SAM.

“Emma is currently returning to Katie Howell’s location,” SAM answered.

“Do you think she lost it?” Peebee asked. “And she’s going back for Katie to get her out? Or she’s meeting us there?”

“Emma is moving slowly and…” SAM trailed off. “I cannot reach her through comms. Her heart rate is elevated, but her vitals indicate that she is asleep.”

“She’s been captured,” Jaal said. He knew it to be true, he just knew. Why else would she be asleep with an elevated heart rate? It was making her dream. It was trying to trap her.

“So, we can assume this is now a rescue mission,” Scott muttered.

Jaal appreciated that Scott didn’t write off his assumption. It was better to be prepared to face that thing again than to walk in and just hope that Emma would be ready to go with Katie Howell safe and secure. Nothing about this place was so easy or so safe. They were going to have to fight again. And to save Emma, Jaal would win. There was no other choice.

He wasn’t leaving without her.

They continued to descend. Who knew how far this tunnel went? If this had spent a long time on the planet, then it would have had plenty of time to dig tunnels through the entirety of the planet. Scott held up his scanner, which was currently projecting what SAM had mapped of the tunnels. Emma was a small blip on the map that they were getting closer and closer to. The closer they came, the more anxious he felt. There was still nothing from her over the comms. It was just radio silence. But she wasn’t dead, he knew that much, he would’ve felt it. However, she could be hurt.

Their flashlights illuminated a large archway. The blip was larger. If it was accurate, then she was right through the archway. Scott stopped and held up his hand to gesture for the others to stop.

“We should have a plan,” he whispered.

“I don’t know how well a plan will help if that thing is in there,” Peebee whispered back.

“Honestly, it’s going to boil down to finding Emma and Katie and then running,” Sara said.

“I don’t think that’s going to work well,” Jaal murmured.

Scott sighed. “We’re going to end up winging it aren’t we?”

Peebee snorted, “Probably.”

“Fine. Find Emma, find Katie, book it back to the ship. Sound good?” Scott looked to each of them.

They all nodded. It was hard to make a plan for something like this. Scott shined his light into the darkness past the archway. Jaal drew out his weapon, ready to fire if necessary. Peebee and Sara followed suit. Bullets may not kill it, as they found out earlier, but it might distract it long enough for them to do what they needed.

Scott crept closer to the archway. “Emma?” he called her name first.

There was no answer. Sara was behind Scott with her weapon drawn. A nod was all she needed to walk around him and enter the room first. The others followed a few seconds after. There was no sign of the creature. It wasn’t as dark in the cavern as it was in the tunnel. There was a faint glow coming from the rocks above. It wasn’t enough to illuminate well. The best source of light was the light on Scott’s suit. Scott turned to sweep the light across the cavern.

That’s when Jaal saw her. She was sitting on the floor; her back was resting against bars that jutted up from the stone ground. It looked like a prison cell. Her head was tilted back, and her eyes were closed. She didn’t look conscious from here. Scrapes covered skin that were exposed by tears in her bodysuit. There was a bruise forming on the corner of her mouth. Blood and spit dripped down her chin. She had been found, but she didn’t go down without fighting.

Jaal crossed the room, ignoring the protests, to kneel down beside her. He used his rofjinn to clean her chin. A small groan rumbled in her chest. Relief spread through him. Leaning close, he whispered her name while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes remained closed.

“Jaal?” she murmured, her voice raspy.

“I’m right here.” He leaned close to press a kiss to her temple. “I’ve found you.”

Emma opened her eyes. They were on him, but they weren’t focused. “Did you get Katie?” she asked.

“I found her,” Sara answered from the other side of the cavern. She was kneeling beside a gap in the wall.

“Good, then let’s get the hell out of here,” Scott grunted.

Emma’s eyes focused on something behind Jaal. Her eyes flashed a bright blue. In one quick movement, she pushed herself up on her knees, one arm resting on each of Jaal’s shoulders. “No!” she shouted, the familiar crackle of her barrier surrounding him. It slammed down making the cavern reverberate.

Jaal looked over his shoulder to see a murky darkness pressed against the barrier. It scraped across drawing sparks. Emma winced as if the sparks actually hurt her. Maybe they did. With a cry, Emma pushed against the barrier to spread it outwards. Jaal felt her then. The anger and fear fueling her to push the barrier against the cavern walls. It slammed against them with a resounding crack. The creature screeched, whether it was in anger or agony, Jaal couldn’t tell.

“You have to go, Jaal,” Emma said, speaking loud enough for him to hear her over the creature’s shrieks.

He shook his head. “I’m not leaving.”

“Please—”

“Not without you Emma. We leave together,” He insisted. There was no way he could walk away from this planet without her. How could he live with himself? How he could live in a world without her? Of course, he could, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to look at their daughter’s face and see her in every facet. She should be beside him. They promised that to each other. They were bound together.

“I have to distract it, you have to get Katie to safety,” she pleaded. “There isn’t another way.”

“We fight it.” Jaal cupped her face. “Together. Like always.”

Emma’s arms began to shake. It was pushing back against the barrier. Jaal could tell she didn’t know how much longer she could hold on. He looked to the side. Sara had Katie Howell nestled in her arms. The child barely looked alive. That she was, was a miracle in itself. Peebee and Scott had their weapons drawn at the creature, but they looked lost.

Emma nodded. “Okay. Together. We need to make sure Sara gets out first. Katie has to make it back alive. I will hold the barrier as long as I can.” As she spoke her face contorted into concentration. Her teeth gnashed together. “You, Scott, and Peebee need to get to the entrance and be prepared to run the way you came.”

“It still sounds like you’re trying to sacrifice yourself,” he argued.

Emma let out a frustrated sob. “I am working with what I have. I’m the only one that can do this.” She darted forward to kiss him. It didn’t last nearly as long as they both needed. “I will be right behind you.”

Jaal didn’t like it. He didn’t want to do this. There was still a strong chance that she wouldn’t make it out. It wasn’t a chance he wanted to take. But there was little other choice.

Before he could agree, the unthinkable happened. The barrier cracked. Jaal had never seen one of her barriers crack before. Yes, there were times it was hard for her to summon her power, but never had a barrier ever failed. It always fed off of Emma’s will to protect everyone else. The darkness pushed against the crack until it grew and grew. Wisps of it began to seep through.

“Fuck,” Emma sputtered, trying so hard to hold it together. “New plan. I’m going to drop it, you’re going to run.”

“No.”

“Jaal please,” she sobbed. “I can’t do this. I can’t beat this. This is too much even for me. But you can get out of here.” Tears dripped down her face. They mingled with the dried blood on the corner of her mouth. “I will try to follow, I will try…”

It was an empty platitude. He knew if he left her then that was it. She couldn’t fight this on her own. And if they left it would focus solely on her.

“Drop the barrier.” He thumbed away the blood from her mouth. “It’s okay. Let us distract it.”

Emma’s eyes darted to Scott and Peebee. They both nodded. Emma’s shoulders sagged. Jaal didn’t know if it was in relief or defeat. He just knew she was so tired. It was time for her to rely on them. That’s what they were there for, its why they were all family. They relied on each other and protected each other. She always tried so hard to shoulder it all herself. But she couldn’t. Not anymore. He would keep reminding her.

“Now!” she shouted, dropping the barrier.

The darkness rushed them all at once. Peebee and Scott opened fire. Bullets did little to harm, but it did prevent it from creating a tangible form. Sara took the chance to run out of the cavern with Katie safely in her embrace. That was one person down. Now there was just Emma. Getting her out of her was going to be the most difficult part. Jaal shielded her, his rifle aimed and firing when and where he could. He was giving Emma a moment. A chance to catch her breath before they began moving.

The screeching of metal behind him drew his attention briefly. The bars to prison began to rattle and pull themselves apart. There she was. This was the Emma he had come to know. The metal twisted and pulled until there were six sharp metal bars hovering behind them. They were all aimed at the creature. In one moment, they all flew forward to pierce the creature. It screamed. The metal left gaping holes in the creature. Still didn’t seem to hurt hit, but nothing reformed from where the bars had hit.

Emma let out a breath. This was taking a lot out of her. Jaal didn’t think she was going to be able to use her powers much more. At least she wouldn’t be able to do so without losing consciousness. He had no qualms with carrying her, but it would slow them down considerably. They would need to get back as quickly as possible to outrun this thing.

“We’re going now,” Jaal turned around, placing his rifle in his holster. He put one of her arms around his neck and wrapped his around her back so she could lean on him. Peebee and Scott moved as they fired, only stopping to replace the heat sinks in their weapons. It allowed Jaal to maneuver Emma to the exit. She tried to move as fast as she could, but he could tell how tiring it was for her to move. Maybe he should carry her or have her ride piggyback.

Peebee cried out, making Jaal look behind him. A tendril was wrapped around her ankle. It pulled her with such force that her legs flew out from under her and she hit the ground with a smack. When Scott went to help, one caught him in the stomach and sent him flying. The creature wasn’t being distracted anymore. Its attention turned back to Emma.

“You’re not going anywhere,” it snarled.

The darkness reached out for her. Emma threw her hand up. The tendrils stopped a foot from her face. Crackles of blue sparked from her fingertips. The creature hissed at her. Jaal tried to back away, but even though Emma was keeping them at bay, the tendrils still moved closer and closer. It was going to follow them all the way out at this rate. And now they couldn’t even get to Peebee and Scott. Jaal looked at the determined look on Emma’s face with horror. She wasn’t leaving with them.

“Get them out of here,” she hissed.

“Emma—”

“Please, Jaal. Let me do this.”

“I don’t want to lose you,” he murmured.

She shook her head. “I didn’t say a damn thing about dying today.” There was an edge in her voice that there hadn’t been before.

“Okay.” Jaal gently released her, moving slowly to make sure that she could stand on her own. Emma held herself up.

Peebee crawled towards them while staying close to the edge of the cavern. Scott was laying near the prison, groaning in pain. Lexi would have to look at him when they got back. And they would all get back. Jaal had to believe that.

Emma moved towards the creature. It shrank back while she still had a hold of it. Jaal didn’t know how long that would last. She was already weakened. And knowing her she would push through as long as she could.

Peebee reached the cavern entrance first, she was poised and ready to go. Jaal reached Scott and pulled him up to his feet. Scott muttered a quick thank you, still hunched over from being hit. They backed away, making their way to the entrance.

“When I say run, you’re going to run,” Emma ordered.

“What about you?” Scott asked.

“I’m right behind you, but I can’t let it go until you’re far enough away.” Emma sighed. “And please don’t argue with me.”

“One…” Emma pushed against the creature as hard as she could, trying to put distance between it and them. “Two…” It slid back to the far wall. The hard she pushed, the further it spread against the back wall. She was making it spread itself as thin as possible so it would take a few seconds for it to come back together. “Run!”

Jaal, Peebee, and Scott took off. They made it halfway up the tunnel, far enough that they could see the opening before they heard a roar. Jaal felt his heart twist, and he turned to look back. Part of him thought that she wouldn’t be behind them. That she had decided to save them by any means necessary. He couldn’t describe the relief he felt when he saw her running towards them.

“Go!” she shouted.

Peebee was through the door first, with Scott and Jaal not far behind. Now that Jaal knew Emma was right behind him, he felt better about getting out. He waited by the door and when her hand gripped the edge of it, he reached for her. When her hand was firmly in his, he pulled her out the rest of the way. They immediately turned and began to run through the forest, trailing behind Peebee and Scott. Jaal could hear Scott yelling into his omnitool that everyone needed to be ready to leave now. There was no argument from the other end. Perhaps they could tell by the desperation in his voice, that he was not fucking around. Not about this.

They were so close to returning to the ship. Jaal felt the small vestiges of hope blooming in his chest. They would make it home. Everything would be fine. Once they returned to Havarl, Jaal would ask her to stay. Not for the rest of their lives, because that was a long time, but at least a few years. He wanted to be watching his daughter grow up. And he knew Emma wanted that too. Jaal had lost his father, he didn’t want his child to lose either of her parents.

It was when they were close that his hope was dashed.

The break in the trees was right up ahead. The ship would be just beyond that. All they had to do was get on and get out of here. The finish line was taken from them when Emma’s hand slipped from his. Jaal turned back and cried in anguish.

The creature had ahold of her. With a tendril around her waist, it pulled her away from him with force. Peebee and Scott stopped to turn around. Jaal could see the fear, hopelessness, and horror etched in their faces. This is it. This is how he loses her.

Tendrils wrapped around her arms and legs. They tightened their grip like they were trying to crush her. Her left arm cracked, and Emma cried out. The tendril drew back, but her arm hung limply at her side now. It had to be broken. With an iron grip on her, it forced her to her knees.

“I will kill all of you!” it shouted. It split down the middle and opened, revealing teeth.

Emma opened her mouth, but tendrils wrapped around her throat and mouth to keep her silent.

“You can’t run from me,” it hissed. “I will take you. I will feed from you!”

Tears spilled from Emma’s eyes. She said something, but it was muffled. The tendril moved, freeing her mouth.

“Just me,” she begged.

“No!” Jaal shouted.

“Just me.” Her voice grew stronger. “Take only me. Let them go.”

“Why should I?” it hissed.

“You said I would feed you for a long time. If you keep us all we’ll go bad before you can consume us. But if you take just me, that will be enough.” Her voice cracked at the end.

“Emma please don’t do this,” Jaal sobbed.

“One of us has to go back home, Jaal. At least it’s you.” Emma’s chest heaved as she tried to keep her sobs quiet. “At least it’s you.”

Jaal was staring at her like she had stabbed him. Maybe she had. Perhaps she would feel the same way if the roles were reversed. If Jaal was in her position, begging her to leave him, to allow him to die in the worst way possible, then she would rail against it. So, she wasn’t surprised when he did. He pleaded with her to fight back. But there wasn’t anything left in her to fight. It was stronger than her. Creation had warned her before. At least she could die knowing she did the right thing. It just cost her everything. But at least Jaal would make it back. He would live. That’s all that mattered to her at this moment.

“Fine,” it snarled. “Just you.”

All three of them shouted at her, at it. It was the only thing they could do really. Nothing worked against it. It was nothing. Something that existed but didn’t at the same time. It was the arm of something that thrived beyond the known universe.

Emma hoped, somehow, that Creation would show up and save her from this mess. But she knew it wouldn’t happen. One couldn’t summon a celestial being whenever they wanted. Creation had helped her enough already, and it didn’t matter much in the end. This was it. Emma closed her eyes. She couldn’t look at Jaal’s stricken face anymore. They hadn’t expected this. They hadn’t expected to find the one mission she wouldn’t be able to walk away from.

_Nothing can’t be something. _

A voice echoed in her head. It wasn’t her own. It couldn’t be, could it...? Was Creation giving her one last chance to save herself? And what did that even mean? It was the Nothing. Creation had told her what it was.

_What was it before?_

The voice urged, sounding impatient. Emma knew it was important, but she was having a hard time thinking. And it didn’t help that she felt like she was trying to race against time. Like there was a timer counting down until she couldn’t do anything anymore. Until there was no other choice but to die here. Or maybe her thinking she had any time left was just false hope. And maybe that’s all the voice was too.

Creation told her that it had been Entropy before it became the Nothing, but how did that help her at all?

It hit her like a train.

“Entropy,” she said the name aloud.

The Nothing shuddered, its grip on her loosening. “Shut up,” it growled.

A laugh bubbled up from Emma’s chest. “I know what you were before,” she continued. “You were Entropy. You were a celestial being. You breathed life into this universe once.”

The tendrils wrapped around her began to wither. “No!”

Emma pulled herself away, falling forward to the forest floor. She turned herself over. The Nothing was shuddering, its form expanding and collapsing at a fast pace. Emma summoned everything she could remember from the memory Creation had shared with her. Emma could remember his face, his form, what he looked like. Everything she remembered she projected and spoke aloud. The Nothing kept crying out, every detail she uttered was like a physical blow. It backed away from her.

“You can’t be something and nothing at the same time,” she whispered, finally understanding.

It roared, coalescing to charge at her one last time. Emma had just enough strength for one more try. She raised her right hand, the energy crackling at her fingertips. It was time to end this. Emma yelled out, pushing as hard to keep ahold of it. She didn’t want it close, but she didn’t want it to escape either. Emma kept repeating its name over and over. Other voices joined with hers. Peebee, Jaal, and Scott all chanted with her. She loved them so much. They didn’t question or stop her, they just trusted her.

Pieces of it began to break away and disappear. They were killing it. Emma didn’t know how much longer she could hold, but she had to see this through. _Just a little more._ She just had to hold on a little more. It was almost over. And then she could go home.

_Home. _

Emma summoned everything. Every last bit of strength and energy she had left. With one final cry, she poured everything into the Nothing. The edges of her vision blurred and began to fade. But she kept pushing just a little more and a little more. It was collapsing into itself. She was giving it a form, reminding it that it had one once, and it couldn’t remain as nothing. It couldn’t take it.

The skin of Emma’s arm began to crack, but it didn’t bleed. Blue light, her light, shone through the cracks. It nearly blinded her. She was pushing herself too far. Too much more and she would damage herself beyond repair. But she couldn’t stop. Not now. It was almost over. She thought of Jaal, of home, of her daughter and she pushed.

Entropy appeared before her, the form she had given it, but it wasn’t the same as when she had first seen them. They were hollow. Just a shell now. Lifeless eyes stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Then it began to crumble. She didn’t let up, not yet. She wasn’t taking any chances.

Blood dripped from her nose. It had been a long time since using her powers had caused a nosebleed. Her head throbbed. She was sure she heard Jaal’s voice calling her, begging her to stop. But she couldn’t. No. She had to save them. Her arm shook.

Emma was going to destroy it. She was going to win.


	7. This Is Not The End

It wasn’t the harsh lights burning behind her eyelids, the sharp smell of antiseptic, or the steady beeping sound that woke her. It was the feel of Jaal’s fingers brushing stray hairs from her face before drifting down her cheek. His hands felt warm and sure against her. She really hoped this was real. With a small noise in her throat, she turned her head to nuzzle her cheek against his palm. She didn’t want to open her eyes yet just in case it wasn’t real. Might as well enjoy it for a few moments.

A kiss was pressed to her cheek. “Thank the stars,” he murmured against her skin. “I was worried you wouldn’t wake.”

Emma groaned. “Who says I’m awake yet,” she whispered.

He chuckled. “And making jokes.” His mouth moved to her temple. “You’re going to be fine.”

Emma opened her eyes. It was a bit of a mistake. The light was blinding. She winced and turned her to head to the side. Jaal filled her vision now. It was certainly better than the damn lights. Emma tried to raise her arm so she could reach over and touch him. Pain shot through her arm from wrist to shoulder, and there was another stabbing pain in her side. And once she moved, she realized how badly her body ached all over. Emma looked down at her arm to see a black 3-d printed cast covering it.

“How long have I been out?” she asked.

Jaal coaxed her to lay back down straight. “Three days.”

“I should’ve healed by now,” she muttered.

“You pushed yourself and it drained you. Lexi said it is temporary, and the ion bed should help a little.”

She groaned. “How bad was it?”

“Scrapes, bruises, arm broken in three places, fractured ribs, skull fracture, concussion and this…” Jaal raised her other arm to show the pink scars that covered her right arm. It looked like someone had gouged out the skin in little jagged lines and they were newly healed. “This has never happened before. I…what did it feel like?” he asked.

Emma looked at her arm for a moment before answering. “It was like the power inside of me was trying to get out. Almost like my body wasn’t enough to contain it.”

Jaal kissed one of the scars. “We came too close to this time.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to lose you.” He kissed another scar and another and another. “I _can’t_ lose you, Emma.”

“You won’t. Not anytime soon,” she promised.

They settled into silence. Jaal tried to remain as close to her as possible without putting any of his body weight on her. He was not comfortable, but Emma knew he wouldn’t leave her. Not right now. They both needed the reassurance that they were safe and sound. And Emma needed the reminder that this was real. This was not the dream. Somehow, she had done the impossible and escaped the Nothing.

“So…what happened to it?” she asked.

“You don’t remember?”

She shook her head.

“After you gave it a form, it began to crumble and collapse. Then something opened…I don’t know how to explain it—part of me doesn’t quite believe it—but a rift of some kind opened, and it disappeared into the rift. You collapsed right after.”

“What was in the rift?”

“I didn’t look. At first, I wanted to, but then there was like a voice in my head telling me not to. If this experience wasn’t so vivid, I would think it was a nightmare.”

“I wish it was,” she grumbled. “What about after? How’s Katie?”

Jaal patted her hand. “She’s fine. She’s in the care of the Nexus doctors. They expect her to make a full recovery.”

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m glad. I wasn’t sure she would make it.”

“She made it because of you.” Jaal hesitated a moment. “She asked for you.”

“What? Why?”

Jaal shrugged. “They asked the same question since the two of you never actually met. But she won’t say. She just wants to speak to you.”

“Maybe I should go.” Emma began to sit up, but Jaal’s gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“We’ll be on the Nexus for a few days, maybe a bit longer. There’s time.” Jaal waited patiently as she settled back on the bed. “Besides, you can’t go anywhere without Lexi’s approval.”

Emma scoffed. “I’m just a little banged up.”

Jaal just looked at her.

“Well maybe more than a little,” she mumbled. “How long do I have to be in this cast anyways?”

“Lexi thinks it’ll be at least three weeks—”

“Three weeks!” she sputtered.

He nodded solemnly. “And that’s why I’m begging you to please not be stubborn about following orders right now. _Please_.”

Emma heaved a sigh. “It’s not fair when you beg.”

“I know.” He sounded so damn smug.

“Fine. I won’t argue with Lexi,” she agreed. “But I would like to go see Katie.”

“We’ll figure it out,” he promised.

Jaal always made good on his promises. Three days later, Emma was feeling a little better. Still beat the hell up, but at least she could sit up on her own without wanting to puke from the pain. That meant he could wheel her off the Tempest, onto the tram, and take her to the Hyperion’s medbay. Lexi had given strict orders that Emma was not to stand or walk on her own at all. And Jaal would absolutely hold Emma to that, whether she liked it or not. She didn’t.

There were some stares as Jaal wheeled her through the Nexus. Emma almost felt like she should be collecting change from all of the gawkers. It was almost like they hadn’t seen an injured person before. It was rude. And unnerving. Jaal’s comforting hand straying to her shoulder here and there was the only thing that kept her from snapping at everyone. If she didn’t want to go see Katie so bad, then she wouldn’t have even left the ship since people were so damn nosy.

On the tram ride over, Jaal sat in the seat beside her chair and held her hand. He was careful considering both of her arms had been injured. The arm was still healing at a snail’s pace, and the twisted gouges in the skin of her right arm hadn’t changed at all. It seemed they were now permanent. Perhaps they would serve as a reminder to Emma. To make sure she never pushed the limits of her powers again. Hopefully, she would never have to.

It wasn’t until they exited the tram that Emma had her “oh, fuck” moment. There wasn’t a ramp leading down to the medbay. Which meant her wheelchair was absolutely useless, and Lexi would kill her if she tried to walk down all the steps. Of course, Lexi didn’t have to know, but that would only work if Jaal agreed to lie. And he wouldn’t. Oh well. She would just have to accept the verbal tongue lashing she was going to get later.

Jaal parked the wheelchair in an alcove of to the side so it didn’t trip anyone. Emma gripped the handle with her one good hand and prepared to push herself up. If she leaned on the rail and Jaal then she should be able to get down alright. She was set on this. Unfortunately for her, Jaal was not. He leaned down and scooped her up like she weighed nothing.

“It's not far; I can walk,” she protested.

“It’s not far; I can carry you,” he countered.

Emma squinted up at him. “I suppose there’s no point in arguing.”

“No, but I do love when you try,” he teased.

She scoffed. “Because you always win, but you don’t play fair.”

“That’s why I always win.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

The doors to the medbay opened. Of course, people stared at them when they walked in. An Angara walked into a medical wing, carrying a blue-haired woman that looked like she had been beat the hell up. She would look too.

Katie was in the furthest bed. While she was awake, she looked exhausted. Dark circles under her eyes looked like bruises. And she was so thin. Harry had her hooked up to an IV. At least, she wasn’t as pale as when Emma found her. It had been too close. Any longer and she wouldn’t have made it. Emma was surprised she was awake and by herself; her parents should’ve been there.

Jaal crossed the room and set Emma down on a chair beside Katie’s bed. He backed away to give them some privacy considering Katie had asked to only see her. But he wouldn’t be far. Nothing could drag him far from Emma’s side, not for a while. Katie’s eyes swiveled to Emma and she just stared. Recognition flashed the moment she met Emma’s gaze. This girl knew her, but Emma wasn’t sure how. The first time Emma had seen her was in the dream. Katie shouldn’t have been able to see her then. Maybe she had. The planet certainly seemed to defy most rules and expectations.

“How are you feeling?” Emma asked, breaking the silence first.

“I’m tired,” Katie answered, her voice low and tinged with exhaustion. “I’m afraid to sleep.”

Emma nodded. She understood that. The only reason she had been able to sleep the past couple of nights was because of a sleep aid from Lexi and Jaal’s constant presence. He was there to coax her out of any nightmares and comfort her afterward. Emma had a feeling she would be having nightmares for a long time. She could only imagine what was in Katie’s nightmares.

“I saw you,” Katie said. “When it first came for me. You made it chase you instead.” She sniffled. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I tried to run back home, but I got lost. And then it found me again.”

Emma leaned forward to rest her hand on top of Katie’s. “That’s not your fault. None of this is your fault.”

Katie’s shoulders shook. Fat tears dripped down her cheeks, staining them. Her ears turned bright pink. “I was s-so sca-scared.” Katie hunched over trying to make herself smaller.

Emma pushed herself up from the chair and maneuvered herself to the edge of the bed. Maybe it was the weight of their shared experience, or maybe it was motherly instinct that made her move. Emma wrapped her arms around Katie, letting the girl cry into her shoulder. Hiccupping sobs filled the usually quiet medbay. It was a good thing it was almost empty. Emma didn’t know how long she sat there, but she wasn’t moving until Katie got it all out. And it took a little while.

This was something that was going to affect them for a long time. There was no getting away from that fact. Emma just hoped, that one day the nightmares would stop for both of them. Katie was leaning into Emma still. Most of her tears had already begun to dry.

“It saw you,” Katie whispered, her voice muffled by Emma’s shirt.

“What?” Emma asked, pulling back.

“When I was down there, I was stuck in some place and I couldn’t wake up. It was there…everywhere, and it was looking right at you.”

“What was?”

Katie looked away, but not fast enough for Emma to miss a glimpse of fear. “The darkness.”

~

It had taken another week before they left the Nexus. Leadership held a lot of meetings over Demeter01 and its status. While it seemed like the Nothing had disappeared, Scott wasn’t so willing to take chances about it. Addison wasn’t happy about giving up a potential habitable planet. And according to Scott, all of the scans of the planet showed the soil didn’t have the necessary nutrients. No one understood how the scans could so one thing in the beginning, and then completely change. But Emma did. The Nothing needed to lure people. What better way to do so than to lure travelers with a perfect planet? Now that it was gone, the planet was going to return to what it was before. A wasteland that was only suitable for a prison.

As soon as they left the Nexus, Scott set a course for Havarl. Emma didn’t even have to ask. She had a feeling Scott knew what was coming next. And she was right when she and Jaal sat down with him in the hours before reaching Havarl. They weren’t just sitting down as family, but as Pathfinder and crew. Emma and Jaal both submitted their request to leave the ship. Everyone knew it was coming. But knowing didn’t make it any less sad. Emma would always treasure her time on the Tempest. Without it she never would have found her family. And it didn’t have to be permanent. One day Emma and Jaal would take to the stars again. It was who they were. But for now, they just wanted to be parents.

It was accepted of course. Scott wasn’t one to make anyone stay if they were ready to leave. Technically, it also had to be approved by the higher-ups, but Emma had faith in Scott to handle it. Besides, she doubted anyone was willing to take her on over this. There was something to be said for the lingering fear others had of her.

Emma and Jaal spent the rest of the time packing up their things. She was sure some of the others would be happy to have the tech lab free. It was difficult for them to get in here with it being Emma and Jaal’s bedroom. There had been some hilarious mishaps over the years because of it. It didn’t take long to pack everything. It’s not like they carried a lot of things on the Tempest.

Emma spent the last hour double-checking they had everything. Although if they left something behind, they would get it back at some point. Scott wasn’t going to just drop them off and leave. It would be a few days before the Tempest left and then the decision would be permanent. Normally, Emma would agonize over whether or not she would regret this choice. Not this time. Jaal was right when he said this last time was too close. She almost didn’t make it home at all. She couldn’t do it again.

Scott helped carry their things to the shuttle. Emma still was in a cast and wasn’t allowed to anything strenuous. Lexi was trusting Emma’s care to a doctor on Havarl, and when it was time for the cast to come off, Lexi promised she would be back to handle it. Just to make sure that it was time and Emma was all healed. Emma was dreading two more weeks with a cast on. It sucked. The crew was constantly teasing her about it. If she was fully human, she would be in the cast for six to eight weeks instead of just three. Didn’t make it any less of a jarring experience.

Emma leaned on Jaal the entire shuttle ride back to the house. They had already let Sahuna know they were back. The radio silence from when they were on Demeter01 had made her worry. So, she was relieved to know they were finally coming home. And she was going to be upset when she learned the extent of Emma’s injuries. Neither one of them had wanted to be the one to tell her. And Emma was sure Sahuna would care for her too, right after she obtained Lexi’s orders, and she would.

It was dark when they stepped off the shuttle. Emma stopped, staring at the front door with trepidation. What if this was a nightmare again? What if she was still trapped? Her heart pounded in her chest. Jaal was behind her. The sound of their bags dropping to the ground made her jump. His hands touched her shoulders. They were so warm. She felt his bioelectricity intertwining with hers. Emma focused on the feeling. Yes, this was real. It wouldn’t feel like this there.

A few minutes passed like this and Emma was fine. She reached for one of the bags, but Jaal beat her to it. He wasn’t going to let her get away with trying anything. The doors opened for them and Emma could hear the low murmurs of conversation in the main room. It was late, but someone must be waiting for them. All of the children would be asleep by now. The conversation stopped when she and Jaal entered the room.

Sahuna stood up to greet them but stopped when she saw Emma. Her eyes didn’t miss a thing as they cataloged the bruises on Emma’s face, neck, and wrists. They flicked over the cast on one arm, the scars on the other, and the leg Emma was still favoring. There were so many questions that Sahuna didn’t ask, not yet. She crossed the room and pulled Emma into a hug. It was such a warm and loving gesture that tears pricked in Emma’s eyes. She expected the usual “what happened” questions, but they didn’t come. Emma was thankful for that. It was too soon to put herself through reliving it all again. For someone so strong, she felt more fragile than ever.

Emma wanted to veer off into the children’s room. But Sahuna urged Jaal to take Emma to bed instead. It was late, and Emma shouldn’t wake up the children. Besides she was still so tired and sore. Perhaps it would be better to wait until the morning. Emma didn’t argue. They slept in their old room that night instead of their little house. It was just too far a walk for Emma. Jaal helped her change into more comfortable clothes. And when they laid together, his chest was pressed against her back and his arms were wrapped around her. It was the first night Emma slept without the sleep aid.

The next morning Emma woke up to bright blue eyes peering over the bed at her. It was the best way to wake up. The day was somewhat normal. Jaal moved their things into their house. It was so weird to have everything in one place instead of spread between their house and the ship. Emma wanted to help put things away, but she settled for sitting in an armchair by the window, her arms full and warm. Her music and their laughter filled their home. _I’m home_.

Emma spent the next couple of weeks settling into a routine. Despite that first night, the nightmares returned. And every night she was woken from them by small hands on her face and wrapping around her neck. Normally, Emma would have moved her daughter back to her own bed. But for now, she needed this. It wasn’t until a week into the behavior that Emma even addressed it at all.

“Are you scared at night?” Emma asked over the breakfast table, sipping her coffee.

“No, mommy,” her daughter answered shoving food in her mouth. “But you are.”

Emma didn’t bring it up again.

It was another week before the Tempest returned to Havarl. Jaal stayed behind to help his family with something so Emma took the shuttle to meet them. She brought her daughter because she knew if she didn’t Sara and Scott would never forgive her. They loved their roles as aunt and uncle. All of the crew did in fact. There was no shortage of love on the ship.

Emma visited the medbay alone so Lexi could give her a check-up. True to her initial assessment, the cast was able to come off. Emma was still tired and slightly drained, but at least she was healed—physically, at least.

“How are the nightmares?” Lexi asked.

“Tapering off.”

“Do you want to talk about them?”

Emma shook her head. “I think they’ll stop soon.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I think I’m starting to forget what happened,” Emma answered, staring into space.

Lexi looked perturbed, her lips pressed into a thin line. “Me too,” she whispered.

Emma spent a few hours on the ship with the crew. They were going to be leaving again in a day. Who knew when she would see them next? There were still colonies to place and golden worlds to find. Part of Emma was envious that they would be going without her. But she also knew she would be out there again. For now, she just wanted to be home.

Without the cast and strict orders, Emma was able to help out around the compound more. Sometimes she played with the kids, sometimes she helped tend the garden, other times she and Jaal would sneak off to the overlook or go swim. A week after losing the cast, Sahuna kept their child for the night.

Emma was lounging on the bed in her black sports bra and shorts, and a black robe that was open. Most of her hair was secured in a clip, but some of it fell around her face. A datapad was clutched in her hand and she was reading an e-mail from Sara. This was how Jaal found her when he exited the shower. Emma felt his eyes on her, razing over every inch of bare skin. She kept her eyes on the datapad, but she was aware of him climbing into the bed and laying close beside her. His bioelectricity brushed against hers, testing and teasing. There was a little bit of uncertainty to his actions since he wasn’t sure if she was up for it.

Emma set the datapad down on the bedside table. Sara could wait a little bit for a response. Emma slid down so she was laying down beside him. Closing the distance between them, Jaal pressed his lips to hers. His hands pushed the robe from her shoulders. Emma pressed herself against him. God, she had missed being this close to him. Jaal’s mouth moved from hers, her press kisses to her jaw and down her neck.

“You know, I had been thinking…” she murmured.

“Dangerous pastime,” he teased, kissing the column of her throat.

She laughed. “I was thinking before everything happened, that maybe I could stop using the blockers.” Jaal pulled back to look at her. “I was thinking maybe you were ready…I mean I am,” she began to falter because he wasn’t responding. “I know it’s soon after everything…but maybe in a few weeks, you’d want to?”

“Do you…do you really want to?” he asked.

Emma nodded. “I thought we could at least have fun trying,” she joked, trying to keep it light.

Jaal surged forward, his mouth crashing against hers. He murmured “yes” against her mouth as many times as he could. Pushing her back into the mattress, Jaal showed her exactly how much he loved that idea—many, many times.

Emma woke up to an empty bed. Reaching out to touch the space where Jaal should have been, she found it cold. When had he left? Emma sat up, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. It was still night or very early in the morning. Jaal never got up this early. Maybe there was an emergency? Emma threw back the covers and blindly reached for her clothes. Not caring how she looked, Emma pulled them on as quickly as possible and pulled her robe on. The floor was chilly underneath her feet. Havarl wasn’t this cold.

Emma exited the bedroom. There was no sign of Jaal as she moved down the hallway and out to the living room. He wasn’t even in the kitchen. The door to her home was sitting wide open. It made her stop in her tracks. There was nothing to indicate something bad had happened, but why would her door be open?

It wasn’t pitch black outside. It might have even been daytime and not still night time like she thought. But the sky was covered in almost pitch-black clouds. She didn’t remember hearing anything about a storm coming. Or maybe she had forgotten? It was unlikely.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and walked out of the door. There were clouds, but the ground wasn’t wet from rain and there was no wind in the trees. Everything was at a standstill. Could she be…? No. She couldn’t be. There was no way she was still on Demeter01. But this didn’t feel right. She walked down the usual path to the family compound. Maybe this was just a nightmare. But it didn’t feel like that either. It felt like…

She picked up the pace. There was a familiar figure standing at the end of the path. Creation was standing in the grass, staring up at the dark sky.

“You’re here again,” they said as Emma drew closer.

“How?” Emma asked. “How am I here again?”

Creation turned away from the sky. Emma’s stomach dropped at the look of fear on their face.

Creation attempted a small smile. “You surprised me. I didn’t think you could do it.” Their brow furrowed. “Maybe it’s closer to the end than I thought,” they murmured under their breath. It didn’t seem like they wanted to say it out loud.

Emma shook her head. “But that’s not why you’re here.”

The smile faltered. “The Nothing…he’s seen you now,” their voice dropped to a whisper. “I’m so sorry.”

“I destroyed the Nothing,” Emma argued.

“You destroyed a vessel.” Creation turned their face back up to the sky.

Emma’s gaze followed theirs. But she couldn’t see anything. This had to be a bad dream. There was nothing there. She was just freaking herself out. Any moment now and she should wake up beside Jaal. A flash of lightning made her jump, but what she saw lurking behind the clouds made her blood run cold.

“No fucking way,” she murmured. She couldn’t do this all over again.

It was looking right at her.

_The Nothing pushed against the universe. It probed and searched for weaknesses, for a vessel to command and control. Sometimes it found ways through. Black holes that pulled in nearby stars and planets. Some centuries it fed well, and some others it starved. It had been so close. A star, bright and warm and unyielding, had been in its clutches—the seed of Creation nestled within her. The Nothing would have fed well if she hadn’t escaped. But it had seen her, and it would find her again. It may take hundreds, maybe thousands of years, but the Nothing was patient. _

_It could wait. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Or maybe not. Thank you so much for reading! This was my first attempt at horror in a long time, so if you enjoyed it please let me know! 
> 
> Creation will be fully introduced in Emma's sequel. I hope you've enjoyed the glimpes into Emma and Jaal's future, and I can't wait to share how they get there! 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> You should totally come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com)
> 
> And you can follow me on Twitter @WildsWicked
> 
> If you want to know what kind of music I listen to while writing this then check out my playlist: [The Hollow Planet](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1zrC9eVSeD4k5o0ne8FylI?si=-EGqzdr-T0KlwWlTbGFX8g)


End file.
